First Blood Drawn
by TimeofMagic75
Summary: As the Cullens struggle with a new enemy who uses their past against them, Hadrian Potter returns into the vampire world. But something dark is at play here, and Hadrian's past unravels into an immortal fight and love story. Harry/BlaiseZabini (slash) HPBZ CanonTwilightPairing HGRW LLNL and DMGW
1. The Past Returns

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: This will be a Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini story, I hope you all will continue reading regardless of the pairing. I really like this pairing and will make Blaise's character more enjoyable and interesting. **

**Chapter 1 - The Past Returns**

…

_Blood. _

_That's all he wanted. _

_The craving in his throat wouldn't diminish, while the through of warm red coppery liquid made his venom rise into his mouth. No, he needed blood and he needed it right now. The mere thought of it made his entire body fill with adrenaline for a new prey. _

_Bright green eyes snapped open. _

_There! Finally! An absent minded human wretch was walking alongside the banks of the great river Tigris, collecting water and washing his face. He finished and began walking into the forest, not knowing his fate. _

_He smiled, fangs showing widely. _

_There was a blur of movement. The man whipped around, now scared because he knew the myths of what monsters were housed in the forest. "Who is there!" he called; his speech guttural and slow and his eyes searching the area. _

"_Please! I have a family! I don't mean any-"_

_The rest of his words were cut off by teeth sinking into his neck, his blood flowing freely. But the man wasn't in pain, instead in complete euphoria. He could feel blood rushing to his lower region as the figure behind him, moved to suck more of his blood. _

_Suddenly, the feeling vanished and the man fell to the ground, dead. _

_The creature behind him straightened itself, with its eyes gleaming viciously like two green gems and blood dripping from his mouth. He brushed the blood away with his hand and licked his fingers, thoroughly enjoying each drop of blood. _

_Footsteps suddenly sounded behind the creature. _

"_Etirum! Are you there!" called a woman. _

_The green eyes widened as his humanity returned and the creature realized that he had ended a life. A whimper made its way from his mouth as he shuffled back from the corpse of the dead man. "No, I didn't mean to." _

"_Please! I didn't mean to! No!" he backed up more, until his back hit a tree. _

"_No please no!" _

…

Harry awoke with a gasp.

He started to recollect what happened last night.

There was drinking, major drinking, and then he went home with another man. And there had been sex. Lots of it, Harry remembered. It hadn't been particularly spectacular for a vampire as old as he was, but it had been decent.

"Babe, go back to sleep. It's five in the morning."

A muscled arm draped itself over Harry's smaller body, dragging lower to his naval while something very hard pressed itself against Harry's back. As the hand caressed its way down, Harry quickly pushed it off and then pulled himself out of the man's embrace, getting up off the bed.

He placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Now he remembered.

After the long activity through the night with the man, he had stayed awake since he obviously couldn't sleep due to his creature status. Instead, he started remembering some memories of his past, after which he woke up in the bed.

A hard body once again came behind Harry and pressed itself again his back. "Please babe" came a deep voice from behind.

Harry sighed before walking away from the man, and grabbing his jeans. He pulled them up onto his slim waist along with his boxer shorts underneath. "Look, I told you last night that I wanted no relationships, okay?"

"I know but you are just so beautiful."

He turned to look at the man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a muscled chest, and strong arms. Not bad, but he looked like someone who would be too clingy for Harry. After all, he would be living forever and this man would only see Harry for a year or so.

Harry reached for his shirt and pulled it on before grabbing his leather jacket.

"Well too bad uhh-"

"Matt"

"Right Matt. I'm sorry but I'm not looking for anything serious right now, I just got over someone else." It wasn't a complete lie, but by _just got over_, he actually meant about a thousand years with a man who he loved too much.

Matt looked extremely crestfallen.

"Bye Matt. Have a good life."

And with that, Hadrian Potter swept out of the room, his jacket slung over his shoulder and his bright green eyes glimmering in a way that would've made Albus Dumbledore green with envy. He felt bad abandoning the boy, but he looked too much like a sad puppy off the streets.

He found his way down the stairs of the motel, before finally locating the way out.

"New York; it doesn't get better than this, eh."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair before walking out of the parking lot and seeing the main street. After a quick jog to the street, he whistled loudly and hailed over a yellow cab, which moved to the curb so he could get in.

"Hello!" he smiled cheerfully at the dusty man in the front of the vehicle.

"Where to, sir?"

"Times Square."

The man smiled. "You visiting the Big Apple?"

"Yeah." Harry smirked, it certainly wasn't his first time here, but still, New York was always a favorite of his.

He remembered his first time in New York, in 1790.

"_Harry! Why do have to be it here? Can't we go somewhere interesting, like Egypt or New Zealand?"_

"_Oh shut it Ron, New York City is going to be famous one day." Hermione scolded Ron like his mother, their love for each other clearly visible to anyone who passed by them. "Besides, it's the first time we've seen Harry in a century, so be glad Ronald!" _

_Ron winced, his red hair gleaming in the morning sun. _

_They walked down the cobbled streets, simply observing the world around them, as they had done for so very long. _

"_It's a nice city, but these clothes are so stuffy." Complained Ron, pulling and fidgeting with his trousers and his long shirt. He took the hat off of his head before tossing it out into the street and laughing heartily at his action. _

"_Ron you idiot!" _

_As their fight began, Harry simply smiled and continued walking. _

_He turned around and faced them. "Hey at least it's not Greece again! Togas were the absolute worst for me." _

_Ron chuckled. "Although I did like Hermione when she wore those." Then he added in a whisper, "There would often show off many of my favorite parts of her." _

"_Ronald!" _

_Hermione bristled for a second, before smiling evilly and slapped Ron's back hard. _

_Ron howled and pointed his finger accusingly at her. "You did that on purpose!" _

"_Yes, yes I did." _

A sudden tune interrupted Harry's musings.

He jerked out of his daydream, before reaching into his jeans' pocket and pulling out a slim phone. Looking carefully at the number who was calling, he frowned before deciding to slide the little arrow to accept the call.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice sounded over the phone.

"Hello, is this Hadrian?"

Harry pondered for a second, before the voice registered in his head. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Is there any particular reason that you are calling me?" Harry asked carefully. He didn't want to get involved with vampire problems again, unless it was small and didn't have any effect on older ones like the Volturi.

"Well, we have an issue with rogue vampires attacking us. Alice, my daughter, had a vision where-"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be there. Fill me in when I arrive. Forks right?"

Harry could hear the sigh of relief over the phone. "Yes, Forks."

"Alrighty. You'll know when I'm there Carlisle."

"Thank you Hadrian," Carlisle said over the phone.

"See you soon old friend."

With that, he clicked the end call button before pushing the phone back into his pocket.

"Sir, we're here! Times Square." Said the cab driver, "that will be-"

"Actually, can you take me to the airport? I had a flight that I completely forgot about." Harry added a little of his original power to his speech, and the driver's eyes glazed over temporarily before it receded and he nodded eagerly.

"Of course!"

Harry smiled before the cab driver spun the wheel and started the gas.

"Guess I'm coming back."

…

Carlisle put the phone down before sighing.

"Well?" asked Alice eagerly. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah," replied Carlisle.

"YES!" cried Alice, jumping around the room until Jasper finally grabbed a hold of her waist and brought her back to the ground. He looked at her questioningly but she only smiled at him innocently, revealing that she did know something of this mystery man's future.

"Who is this vampire anyways?" asked Bella.

As a newly turned vampire, she was being educated on the different covens of vampire and the powerful individual vampires who roamed the earth. She and Renesmee both understood more about vampire heritage rapidly but she still didn't understand all about it.

"Well, Hadrian is one of the most powerful vampires alive, I know that much. He was part of an old coven, the Phoenix coven, who were in supremacy before the Romanian coven. There was a huge and long war in that era against another gigantic coven of newborns and dark vampires. All I know from when I met Hadrian was that, he was part of a small group that barely survived the war because of their gifts. And I know for a fact that he's older than the Volturi and Amun, the point where he could have sired them." Said Carlisle.

There was utter silence after his words.

"Older than Amun?" asked Rosalie first. "But that's not possible."

"Well you have to think, who sired Amun?" said Esme.

"Do you know what his gifts are? Or if he'll betray us?" questioned Edward darkly.

"No."

Immediate ruckus broke out in the Cullen household.

"How could you call a vampire like that! He could be like Aro!" shouted Emmett angrily.

"Emmett, shut up!" Carlisle's voice resonated through the house and silence fell on the group. "He saved my life from some rogue vampires when I was young, and led me to the Volturi so that I could be safe. It was because of him, that I survived to today and became a vegetarian."

"Woah."

"Tell me about it, Alice."

Once again, silence descended on the small coven of vampires.

"But why did you call him?" piped up Esme, "We aren't in danger are we?"

Carlisle closed his topaz eyes, sighing before speaking up again. "We might be. Alice had a number of visions where she saw our entire coven, specifically Bella, being targeted by rogue vampires. But these rogue vampires weren't just random; they were all connected to our pasts, like somebody is trying to destroy our coven by bringing our human past to us."

Rosalie looked up, concern showing in her expression. "Wait you mean, from our _human _past, somebody is turning vampires to hunt us down? How is that even possible if they are dead, I mean, we are over a hundred years old!"

"I know Rosalie, but I can tell you for sure," Alice said morbidly. "They all knew us, they all were with a rogue vampire connected to Victoria, and they all wanted us dead, especially Bella. But the odd part was that, they were newborns but they weren't from this era."

Edward sighed before looking at Alice. "Think about the vision Alice. I want to see it."

Alice concentrated, before Edward narrowed his eyes and focused all his power on her to see the vision that she was currently seeing.

"_The Cullens, they are our target!" _

_There was only blurs of people as of now. A petite lady stood in front of few newborns, snarling and growling to gain control. She had dark mahogany hair from the back, and assuming her blood status, red or black eyes with pale skin. _

_The vampire raised her hand. "We must end the Cullens for what they did to all other vampires! We must end the person who caused all of this, the girl Bella Swan and her daughter to make them see that they are not as powerful as they thing they are!" _

_There was a roar of cheers as the newborns' faces became sharper and defined. _

_Edward gasped as he looked at the cheering face of what used to be his father. Edward Sr. was at his youth again, his blood red eyes, and a maniacal smile on his face, cheering for the death of his son and his family of vampires. _

_Looking around, he recognized more faces: Royce King II, a man who looked like Emmett, Maria (who wasn't a newborn), a pixie-like woman who could've been the twin of Alice, a young boy around the age of thirteen, an older looking man, and finally, a young girl on the side. _

_This was truly an army to bring down the Cullens. _

Edward jerked out of Alice's mind with a gasp.

He looked at her questioningly.

"It looks like the army is made up of someone close to each of us who is supposed to be dead, and for me, it's my dead younger sister. Something's not right. Something extremely large is at work here and we are the target to be destroyed. That's the main reason why Carlisle called Hadrian, because he would be powerful enough to end these vampires without us getting hurt." Said Alice.

"Well, if you're sure?" asked Emmett.

"I'm extremely sure."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well then, we better go out for a hunt." Piped up Bella, taking Edward's hand and pulling him outside. There was a quick blur of movement before the two disappeared into the forest. Rosalie sighed, before taking Emmett's hand and whispering to him quietly. The two walked into their bedroom before shutting the door.

Finally, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all walked out of the room, leaving Alice alone.

She watched through the great glass window of their house, into the forest.

Suddenly, a dark figure with menacing red eyes came into her peripheral vision, hiding behind one of the trees of the forest. They stepped out into the light briefly, revealing the young form of a woman just like Alice; Cynthia Brandon.

"Cynthia," Alice breathed.

The vampire cocked her head, before narrowing her eyes and stalking back into the forest.

Alice collapsed onto the ground, her head held in her eyes, as she cried. No tears left her eyes, but sorrow was emanating from her in waves, to the point where Jasper was hit by it, on the next floor above Alice.

He immediately rushed down the stairs to her side, and held her.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. It always is." He whispered to her.

"No, not this time. It's not going to end well."

…

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter of First Blood Drawn, and I think you all will be in for many turns and surprises on the way of this story. I have really thought this one out. If any of you feel that Harry is out of character right now, well more about him will be explained in the next chapters and he will go into hero mode a few times. **

**He will be powerful, but not Mary Sue powerful. I'm planning on starting each chapter with a flashback of when he was human and how he became a vampire, but that's still a work in progress. Please Read and Review so I can learn more about writing a good story!**

**Enjoy,**

**Timeofmagic75**


	2. Days of Old

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: This has flashbacks into eras of Mesopotamia and Indus Valley cultures. If you are confused, things will be cleared up as chapters go along. Harry's past is long and complex, and more will be revealed as you go along. If you have any questions though, please send me a message and I will tell you more. **

**Chapter 2 – The Olden Days**

…

_Young Hadrian was a confused child. _

_He had been living happily with his mummy and dada, when all of a sudden, a man in dark colored clothes swooped into their house like a great big bird. Then he shouted some words at them, mostly gibberish according to Harry, and his parents shouted some more gibberish back at him, seeming to recognize his dark form. _

"_Not Harry!" screamed his mummy. _

_Harry idly noticed that his mum had such beautiful red hair. He wanted it! _

_His eyes grew in anticipation, and he reached out for her hair, gurgling playfully that he wanted the fiery hair. "Maa," finally came a plea from his tiny form, as he pouted and watched her so that he could just taste her hair. _

_But as she turned with joy at his first word, the dark man shot out his hands and both his mum and dad froze, as though their minds had simply froze. _

_The man yanked out a mighty sword from his back, with a dark green pommel and a black blade with bright green runes and markings on top of it. Harry couldn't read the markings but as the man stabbed the sword deep into his father's chest, he knew that it was a bad and mean weapon. _

_His father fell to the ground, dead. _

_Harry could see his mum's eyes bright with fear as the man held the sword tightly before plunging it into his mummy's back, to the point where the sword slid through her front. She gasped before her form grew limp and toppled over. _

_Now Hadrian was angry. _

_He wanted to taste the fiery hair, and this dark man had made his mummy sleep now. Of all the times!_

_And as the man aimed the sword at him, Harry glared at him and then projected his anger as a hot fiery ray burning into the man's mind. The dark man screamed in pain and dropped the sword, cutting the young infant's forehead in the process. In a coincidence, it stuck Harry's forehead exactly where he was projecting his mental power, creating a backlash of power. _

_In this wave of mental power, the cut on Hadrian's head solidified into a lightning bolt as the dark man was blasted back, away from the house and into the nearby forest; he was completely mentally dead for now due to Harry's power. _

_After his parents' death, Hadrian was forced to live with his mother's sister in the city-state of Miaran, of the great empire of Mesopotamia. He had to leave his childhood home in the Mohenjo-daro state from the Indus Valley Civilization. But little did he know, the wonders and terrors that he would face, while living in the center of the ancient civilizations._

_But for now, he would simply settle for gurgling happily._

…

Draco Malfoy was not happy.

First off, his wife was currently glaring at the ground, breathing heavily, with her vibrant chocolate eyes closed and her fiery red hair swirling in the wind. Her arms were crossed and her shoulders up as she looked at the empty crypt that lay before them. But the best part was that she wasn't mad at him, because he knew the absolute terror that came with that.

"It's starting, isn't it Dray?"

Draco was reminded of the situation that they were knee deep in.

"We can never know. Unless Luna can see something particular in the area, or Sybil is suddenly able to shoot out another prophetic dream that comes true, we have nothing to go off of. This isn't the first time they stole a piece." Draco replied.

"But it's the first time in almost three thousand years, Dray" she added bitterly. "What if _they _are assembling again and-"

"No Ginny." He cut her off.

She sighed heavily, before beginning to pace a little.

"Ugh, this moss is absolutely disgusting." She spat. "Destroys my shoes."

"Trust Potter to stick a piece of _him _in this ridiculous hellhole of a jungle." Draco smirked.

"Hey! Harry was smart; he knew where they would look immediately and what they would think of; so he placed the pieces in the best areas. And anyways, there is a ridiculous amount of them left, so I doubt they would think of even-"

"Shh, Ginny." He placed a finger on her pink lips, effectively shutting her up.

They stood in utter silence for a second, their vampiric senses picking up every tiny movement within the area.

Suddenly, as they heard simply the displacement of air, Ginny stood up straight and screamed. Immediately, circular waves of power sprang from her open mouth, shattering the walls around them and specifically smashing into a shadowy figure that had just appeared near them. The figure had been ready to rush at them to attack as Ginny's sonic scream blasted him back through the ceiling, sending him flying into the air.

Quickly they ran outside, their movements a blur to the naked eye. They looked above to only see the figure drop into the large trees of the Amazon jungle, before disappearing into the large darkness that was between the trees and plants. Draco took a moment to look at the damaged Amazon temple, with the ceiling and side wall utterly obliterated by Ginny's power.

"Not bad." He smirked at her.

She turned to face him; a cocky smile on her lips and her hands placed on her waist.

"Please," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was kick ass."

"Damn straight," he whispered, before claiming her lips to his own in a searing kiss.

…

Hadrian stared out at the landscape underneath the airplane.

He smiled briefly, thinking off how ignorant he was as a young child in the Harappa and Samarra. To think that he had lived for so long was crazy looking at his physical form, but then again, none of the ancient vampires looked particularly old. Except Albus.

It was hard to imagine, that the stupid human race of Miaran could turn into this magnificent empire of flight, power, and architecture. As he looked down on the crevices of the Grand Canyon, he could almost remember how tiny it used to be when he had first visited it.

How he could remember his parents' home in Harappa and its simplistic beauty.

_Mohenjo-daro was the name of the city, with its fired brick houses and his old bedroom. It wasn't much, but baby Harry loved it so much. The house was made of brick and his father and mother were there for him at every moment. Their cotton robes were beautiful and intricate, augmenting their graceful features. _

_When he visited later in his life, after becoming a vampire (or what he thought was simply a monster), he remembered the Great Bath. He remembered the beautiful clothing they wore. And he remembered his parents' memories. _

"Peanuts sir?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up startled at the air hostess, who smiled at him. She was an older woman with a kind and smiling face; she reminded him of Molly Weasley, who had practically been his mother before she died in the war.

"First time on a plane, sweetie?"

"Sweetie my ass," he murmured to himself. "Sure, why not." He smiled.

Harry absentmindedly grabbed the small packet, before ripping it open gently. As he munched on the salty peanuts mindlessly, he smirked as he remembered the useless lumps of relatives that his aunt and uncle had been to him.

"_Hadeh-rien! Come now! Dudu here needs his breakfast! NOW!" _

_Pe-tuniam, his aunt, dragged from his struggling figure from the corner of the brick house before setting him to knead the dough that she was preparing for Dud-erem's birthday. Nobody really remembered the date specifically but his aunt would mark the moon cycles so that she would know when her precious Dudu's date of birth arrived again. _

_But what they didn't know, was that it was actually Hadeh-rien's birthday. _

_As his uncle, Veronan, his aunt and his cousin decided to go out for a walk in the magnificent city before shutting the door so that Hadeh-rien couldn't leave. He sighed before kneading the tough piece of dough that he knew he would have to bake over the fire tonight. _

_He looked up sadly at the large looming figure of the first ziggurat to his left. It stood in the center of the city, run by chief priest Aleh-bus. Hadeh-rien had never met the man, but he had heard that Aleh-bus was the most powerful priest ever and even had super power, that had been bestowed on him by the great gods of the sky. _

"_How I wish I could be in the ziggurat now," he whispered in ancient Sumerian; the words flowing smoothly out of his mouth as he rubbed his lightning bolt scar absentmindedly. Unnoticed by him, lightning crackled in the sky as he did the exact action. _

_Suddenly, the locked door burst open revealing the figure of a boy who looked the age of Hadeh-rien as well. _

_He had golden tanned skin, with bright violet eyes, and shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes gracefully. He was medium built for the tender age of eleven or twelve, and smiled eagerly at Hadeh-rien. The boy was jumping on his feet before speaking rapidly. _

"_Hey! Did you just make the lightning? Are you coming to Hoga-wetar with me too? Do you have these powers too? My names Bel-aisen, I'm actually from Egypt at birth! Who are you?" the boy blurted out in ancient Sumerian, before clapping a hand over his mouth. _

_Hadeh-rien giggled quietly before smiling at the boy. _

"_I'm Hadeh-rien." _

_The boy smiled shyly at him before hugging him tightly, his cotton robes brushing against Harry's own. _

"_Well, I was told to give this to you." Bel-aisan said to him, before handing him a thin stone tablet with a number of Sumerian words on it. "It says: _

**_To Hadeh-rien,_**

**_ Please accept this offer to begin apprenticeship at the great shrine of Hoga-wetar, and learn your spiritual pathway. As your age is eleven, you are fit to work in the shrine. If you accept, pack your belongings and head to main entrance of the shrine in 60 moon cycles exactly. You will be given more information there. _**

**_ We have chosen you for a specific purpose and hope that you will enjoy your time at Hoga-wetar, and its magnificent structure. _**

**_Head Priest, _**

**_Aleh-bus_**

**_Second Priest,_**

**_Toh-mas_**

"_Woah, I can come to the shrine?" Hadeh-rien asked excitedly. _

"_Yeah, you and I, together." Bel-aisan whispered with as much warmth as Hadeh-rien had. _

"_Have you ever wondered, why these weird things happen around you?" Bel-aisan asked. _

_The green eyed boy gasped. "How did you know?"_

"_You aren't the only one." _

_Hadeh-rien smiled with relief. "I can't wait for Hoga-wetar. I wish we could go now!" _

"_We still have 60 moon cycles before we can go. But don't worry; you and I will stick together till the end so that our times in Hoga-wetar will the best experience ever! And who knows? Maybe we will become priests and we can spend the rest of our lives in the great shrines doing the great gods' work!" Bel-aisan said excitedly. _

_Hadeh-rien laughed with him. _

_This was it. _

_He was leaving for a new life. _

_Things were looking up. _

"Please fasten your seat belts, passengers. We will be landing in Port Angelos in approximately five minutes. The weather in Port Angelos is, as usual, completely rainy. It's about fifty four degrees outside and a little less if you are planning on going to Forks. Now to get to Forks, simply pick up a direction sheet at the travel desk when you leave the aircraft. Thank you for flying United Airlines today."

With that, the intercom switched off, much to Hadrian's happiness.

The flight soon landed, with bumps and roughness that Hadrian merely rolled his eyes at. Finally after he grabbed his black messenger bag along with his jacket, he wheeled down the aisle ways, stopping to wave at the older air hostess who gave him peanuts.

"I can't believe she called me sweetie," he grumbled to himself as he stopped to look at the Port Angelos airport. It was small and cozy, but Harry didn't really care. "I'm probably her age doubled! No, not even double; I'm probably her age squared, plus a few thousand years. Ugh, old ladies."

"Here you go honey," said the lady at the travel desk to him.

"Again with the honey!" he complained.

He grabbed the direction sheet with the directions to get to Forks.

"Hmmm, right, left, left, straight for some miles, eh. I can make it." He crumbled the direction sheet before tossing into a dustbin near him. He took a moment to mentally review the directions again in his head, which he remembered with his amplified memory as a vampire.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

He walked outside the airport, idly passing by all the family members reuniting or couples meeting each other after a long separation. Hadrian did feel remorse, but he was old now, he could easily push down emotions that threatened to arise again once more. But after so long, he just - to put it across simply, he just didn't care anymore.

Quickly, he walked over the side of road, before concentrating.

Soon, he had a shimmering perception shield around him, so those who saw him would simply see either a bird flying or simply a strong wind. This allowed him to be virtually invisible as he ran to Forks and met the Cullens.

He adjusted his black shoulder bag and crouched down in runner position. Hadrian pulled out his small smart phone and readied the stopwatch. "50 miles and how long?" he challenged himself. "Ready, set and go!"

As the stopwatch started, he was off.

The wind blew in his eyes, and his movements going so fast that he surpassed every vehicle and every motorbike, to the point where he could've been going almost one hundred and fifty miles per hour, definitely faster than some of the fastest vampires alive.

Hadrian loved running.

The feel of the wind, and utter freedom just made him feel almost alive.

He continued running, finally crossing into the forest and running down through hills. Hadrian smiled as he continued, knowing there were only a few more miles left before he reached the Cullen household. He finally slowed down, from a sprint, to a trot, to a slow jog, before walking the rest of the way to the large house.

"Seventeen minutes, not bad." He breathed to himself.

Finally, he crossed into a pair of trees and after moving around him, saw a large three story house, with mahogany floors and beautiful balconies. "Fancy much," Hadrian said to himself as gazed in awe at the elegant style of the entire building.

"He's here!" he heard from the building. And from the building, came an assortment of vampires: tall, short, burly, skinny, pale, and Cullen. Hadrian picked out the gifted ones immediately before one, the tiny pixie one said, "Welcome to the Cullen house!"

He smiled at her positive attitude.

"Hi, I'm Hadrian."

…

**Well, that's a wrap! I'm so glad that I got so many story alerts, story favorites and likes for my story! I really appreciate all the people who read this story and helped me continue. **

**Please review for me! I would really like input on what you like! As for the Mesopotamian culture, I did my very best and researched this stuff to make it as accurate as it was. Don't worry though, their names won't be this lengthy for now. Anybody noticed Hoga-wetar is actually Hogwarts?**

**You also got a teensy look at Blaise, or Bel-aisan, and how him and Harry meet. Soon more canon characters will be introduced and more about how the vampire race began will be revealed slowly, so tag along!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	3. Sexy and Powerful

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: So I was thinking that once I finish First Blood Drawn, I would do a little spin-off series of this to the Vampire Diaries because I severely think someone needs to put those cocky vampires in their place. And I'm also planning to redo my other story "Seeing," it is a Rose / Scorpius story. Plus, I also have one about Harry/Ginny but with a spin. Enjoy this chapter though!**

**Latdh1: I know you would like more present times, but I have to establish Harry's past as another really important part. His past will tie into the present as well.**

**Chapter 3 – Sexy and Powerful**

…

"_Bel-aisen! Slow down!" _

"_Come on Hadeh-rien, walk faster then!" _

_Hadeh-rien, or Hadrian, groaned before slinging his extra leather tunic on his shoulders. It had been 60 moon cycles exactly that him and Bel-aisen spent together, waiting for their time at Hoga-wetar to begin. Hadrian was bursting with excitement at the thought of finally meeting the great high priest, Aleh-bus, and his second, Toh-mas. _

_Up ahead, Bel-aisen sighed before turning around and shouting, "Come on Hadeh-rien! Move faster! Sunrise is coming and we don't want your aunt and uncle to find you before you get into Hoga-wetar without protection!" _

"_I'm coming, Bel-aisen!" _

_They hurried to the path of the great ziggurat in silence. _

_Soon as the sun slowly began to come up, they finally came into the city square, full of people beginning to set up the morning market. Hadrian knew for a fact that they were far from his aunt and uncle's house, but Bel-aisen wasn't convinced until they made it to the Great River Tigris, and sailed up to Hoga-wetar. _

_Although Hadrian could see the great shrine, from his aunt and uncle's house, the shrine was located in the center of the heavenly city, right in front of the meeting of the two great rivers, Tigris and Euphrates. It was upon a small mountain like area, in the center of the city, with its huge gleaming structure. This was the location chosen by the gods, where the water was purest and the land at its most bountiful, so that the gods' shrine would be nothing but the best. _

_But Hoga-wetar was so large that the shadows would reflect all over the city, making it seem as though the shrine was near everyone, showing that everyone could have a connection to the gods by praying in the direction of the shrine. _

_But no one truly knew what went on in there._

_Hadrian's aunt would always speak about it horribly, stating that "it's a place for freaks, and crazy people who still think that the gods are protecting us with their powers. If they have powers, they have no place among the people of Miaran."_

"_Hadeh-rien, the boat!" Bel-aisen pointed to the boat, tied to the docks of the Tigris. _

_The two, eagerly showed their stone tablets of acceptation to the darkly dressed guard, who stood in front of the open gate at the end of the market side. Hadrian eagerly looked through the opening at the lavish boat, where a few other apprentices like him were gathered, each wearing the black robes of an apprentice to a priest. _

_They hustled down to the boat, where they accepted a black robe respectively and shrugged it on over their tunic and trousers. After waiting for the last student, a boy with bright red hair and a smudge of dirt on his nose, the boat finally moved off the docks and moved to the shrine that was near them. _

_As they drew closer, Harry could do nothing but smile in awe at the beauty that was Hoga-wetar. It was built like other ziggurats, but made of dark polished stone. It was painted the darkest grey, with the holy shrine on the top in dark blue. Four towers stood around the sides of the ziggurat, each half way down the mountain, making them guard towers. _

"_Well, please climb off the boat and proceed upon the staircase to ascend to Hoga-wetar." Said a large man, who had ferried them there. In his excitement, Hadrian hadn't even noticed that they had landed the boat at the bottom of the mountain. _

"_This is it, Hadeh-rien." Whispered Bel-aisen into his ear, while gripping his arm. _

_All Hadrian could do, was simply nod._

…

Alice Cullen was bored.

After seeing her extremely _dead _sister as a vampire and stalking her house and loved ones, she had a lot on her mind. But at the moment, all she could do was wait in excitement as the mysterious, and powerful vampire came to help them.

Looking out into the forest, she suddenly saw the trees rustling lightly.

That meant one thing.

Vampire.

"He's here everybody! Come on!" Alice cried out loudly in the household.

It wasn't like anybody couldn't hear her.

"He's here!"

With that final call, the coven of vampires ran into the living room before sliding open the glass door leading towards the forest. The family lightly stepped consciously before looking around to see any figures in the forest.

Suddenly one stepped out.

And he was gorgeous.

Gorgeous didn't even describe what Hadrian looked like to the vampire coven.

He had dark black hair that looked silky and messy at the same time, styled to perfection. It brushed down to his shoulders perfectly, tied in a loose short ponytail on his back. His bangs swept over lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Along with his luscious lips and brilliant bone structure, the real kicker was his eyes. Bright green emeralds sparkled in light, sprinkled with red, hazel and back, each color of vampire's eyes.

He wasn't tall, but not short as well. At a decent 5'6 or so, he stood confidently, a smirk on his face. He had a lithe and muscled form, but by his stance, and clothes, it was obvious he preferred both men and women. The vampire was dressed stylishly, before Alice shook herself out of her stupor.

"Welcome to the Cullen house!"

He smiled, and Rosalie's heart just melted for a second.

"Hi, I'm Hadrian."

Gods, his voice. Musical and silky.

Carlisle took a breath before stepping forward. "Please, come inside."

Hadrian nodded before stepping onto their porch gracefully, before walking into the house slowly. He seemed to take a breath as well, which was odd since vampires didn't need to breath. Rosalie met eyes with Edward who shook his head, signaling that he heard nothing from the vampires mind.

Bella walked inside before standing on the side of room cautiously, her hand holding onto Renesmee's strongly.

"Now, tell me, what is the problem?" Hadrian asked.

Carlisle looked at Alice, who nodded and began to speak.

"My gift is to see the future of decisions that matter to us. I saw a disturbing vision of newborns, allied with a vampire who was related to Victoria, a vampire who attacked us and was killed. But the problem was that the newborns, were people that we knew."

Hadrian perked up. "What do mean?"

"She means," Carlisle cut in. "People we knew as humans, who were related to us or best friends with us, and died, have been turned into vampires who aim to destroy us."

Hadrian's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They were dead for maybe a hundred years, guessing by your ages, and somebody possessed the power to bring them back to life as a newborn. Oh shit." He rubbed his hand on his forehead, barely brushing a lightning bolt scar that Alice noticed curiously.

"Well can you help us?" spoke up Bella, her expression nervous.

"Yes," Hadrian suddenly turned to Bella and Renesmee. "And who might you be?" he asked with a smile.

"Renesmee," spoke the girl slowly. "She's my daughter; Edward's and mine." Bella answered his unasked question. He smiled slowly before looking at her closely. "Half vampire, I'm guessing by her appearance?"

"Yes."

He nodded before turning back to the majority of the coven. "Alright, any questions?"

"Why can't I read your mind?" immediately asked Edward.

"Mind reader, right?"

Edward nodded, his topaz eyes looking suspiciously at Hadrian.

"It's because of my power, or rather one of my powers." Hadrian smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

"What is it? Can you block mind intrusions like Bella? Or do you-"

"It's complete psychic control." Hadrian interrupted. "I have complete power of my mind, meaning I can read minds, block minds, control people, blast people psychically and a lot more with my mind. It also enables me to notice gifts, sense emotions, and also destroy minds completely if I need to. But I rarely use it because I don't like it too much. That and my other power, cause too much damage."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Wow." Breathed Jasper.

"My other power is one that I hate to use. It takes too much power, and it's a bad reminder of what I did in the past."

"Well, off of that depressing topic," Alice piped up. "How come you look normal?"

Hadrian laughed heartily. "That is another story for another time."

"Please!"

"Nope," he smiled.

"Alice," Carlisle warned. "Come on Hadrian. Let us show you around."

As the group left the room, Rosalie looked around curiously before looking at the forest through the glass pane. At the moment she didn't see anything, but she could have sworn that she saw someone rustling behind the trees.

Soon after she left, a dark haired woman stepped out of the trees.

Her black eyes gleamed viciously before she pulled out a small phone.

She dialed a number quickly before talking. "They recruited him- Yes, yes I'm sure it's him. – Everything is going on schedule- Alright bye."

She snapped the phone closed before placing it in her bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Maria gets what she wants. And you will be mine, Jasper."

…

Hadrian sighed before plopping down on a comfy looking chair that was located in his guest room.

The Cullens.

They seemed interesting.

There was Alice, his favorite so far, with her happy personality and powerful abilities of clairvoyance. She reminded him a bit of Sybil, but lacking the complete insanity of that fraud. Then there was Edward, Mr. Broody Extraordinaire. As soon as seeing Hadrian's power, he was been extremely sullen, hoping that he could get some interesting information from him.

Esme and Carlisle both seemed nice and lovable, but normal. Then Rosalie, who was slightly upset that Hadrian was more beautiful than she was. Emmett was rather rowdy and boisterous, reminding him of Ron just a bit. Next, Jasper who was extremely quiet and the opposite of Alice. Hadrian could immediately sense his dark and shadowed past.

Finally, Bella and Renesmee. Bella seemed okay, but her power was no match for his own. She was sullen and a little boring, but had a strong spirit and Renesmee echoed innocence that she possessed at her age. Hadrian could barely smell the scent of werewolf upon the both of them, and later found out that Renesmee was a werewolf's imprint, Jacob was his name.

He sighed.

The Cullens were just odd.

Their powers indicated that they could be extremely powerful, but they chose not to because they didn't want to end up like the Volturi. They had tons of allies around the world including Amun, that bastard. Hadrian had always wondered why Draco would've turned some Egyptian idiot like Amun, who grew so cocky and called himself the oldest vampire in history.

Please.

Hadrian's thoughts drifted back to when he was still human.

_After being at Hoga-wetar for an hour or so, one of the chief priests lead them into a hall in the center of the shrine. Young Hadeh-rien and Bel-aisen were shivering with excitement, after so many wondrous rooms and meeting many people. _

_They had met a bossy looking girl named Hermanone, the late boy from the boat named Roneldan, and his sister Ginev-rian. Bel-aisen had taken a liking to a light haired boy named Drac-ken, and another named Penelsy. They had found out that the priests had sent requests to people all over the world to bring them to Hoga-wetar because they all possessed some psychic potential. _

"_Now children, welcome!" called an old man from the front, with a long white beard. _

"_I am Aleh-bus, high priest of Hoga-wetar. We will go through the apprenticeship now. One of the chief priests, Minev-ran, Sevaresah, Filian, or Pop-piet, will choose you as their apprentice. They may only choose five apprentices." _

_A strict looking woman with a tight bun walked forward and announced, "I will choose by bravery and spirit. I choose Ginev-rian, Roneldan, Seamesa, Deanen, and Levander." The five rushed forward before standing with the woman. _

_A severe looking man with black hair stood forward. "I will choose by cunning and ambition. I choose Drac-ken, Penelsy, Dafene, Theadoran, and Crabbet." He spat the last name out viciously and the meat-headed boy headed forward, without his friend. _

_A short man with white hair approached the front. "I will choose by intelligence and mind. I choose Hermanone, Lunen, Cho, Terian, and Mikaelet." The group went forward, with the girl that Harry had befriended on the boat. _

_Finally, a short woman with grey curling hair came forward. "I will choose by loyalty and hard work. I choose Nevellen, Hannat, Juste-nian, Gregorin, and Susanim." While the group went forward, Hadeh-rien realized that he was left alone with Bel-aisen. _

"_Now, I choose Bel-aisen as my apprentice." _

_Gasps shot through the hall and Bel-aisen joined the second in command priest, Toh-mas, as his apprentice. He looked back at Hadeh-rien with grief, before sighing and mouthing, "I'm so sorry." But Hadeh-rien was alone. _

"_And I choose Hadeh-rien as my apprentice." _

_Green eyes widened. He was the apprentice of Aleh-bus, High Priest of Hoga-wetar. "Oh thank you," he rushed forward while murmuring thanks the great gods of the sky. "Now, we will dine and let you all get settled in, and the apprenticeship begins in two moon cycles." _

"_Welcome to Hoga-wetar!" _

"Hadrian?"

_Young Hadeh-rien smiled, he was no longer alone. _

"Hadrian?"

"What?"

Hadrian sat up quickly, rubbing away the grief and guilt that was running through his entire body. He couldn't bear to see alive bodies of people like Mikaelet, later known as Michael, or even Defene, or Daphne, knowing that they had all died trying to save him.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we have a problem."

"The werewolves smelled your trail and are currently outside in their wolf form, ready to attack. They aren't sure if you're one of us or one of the rogue vampires. We have to go confront them and let them know, otherwise they could kill you." Said Bella with a worried expression.

"They can't attack for now, with Renesmee inside, but as soon as you are alone, they will rip to shreds."

Hadrian smiled, "They couldn't touch me. But come on, I don't want to fight anyway."

He got up gracefully before walking out of the room and down the stairs towards the door that lead to the open forest. The wolves were waiting for him, but could he really take him. "Geez, who is he?" wondered Bella aloud.

"Who is he?"

…

**There you go! Sorry for the long wait, but I was doing a bit of work that needed my attention for the week. I appreciate all the "Favorites" and "story alerts," but please guys, please review for me! I really would like some feedback and whatever you would like to say!**

**I know the names were a little confusing maybe, but things will change soon. Hope you like the story so far! Hadrian's past is going to get very interesting soon so stick around. I made them so that it would be pretty easy to tell who was who, like Penelsy was actually Pansy. **

**Each chapter will have two sections of the past in it so that I can get as much of Harry's complex past there. Don't worry, more of the Cullen problem has to show up soon! And so do the ancient vampires too.**

**Timeofmagic75**


	4. Remember the Power

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: Hopefully, I get this and the next chapters up as soon as possible before my vacation starts so please review if you want a new chapter! This contains a LITTLE sexual content.**

**Izzywizzyme: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Mayjude: Thanks but the names are back to normal now. Hopefully you get your taste of Blaise in this chapter, but a lot more is coming!**

**SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence: Interesting, but my idea is little different!**

**Mad31lina: Thank you! I really wanted to do a different take on this crossover, so that Twilight becomes more interesting with Harry Potter characters and some history. **

**Chapter 4 – Remembering the Power**

…

_After almost seven years of Hoga-wetar schooling, Hadeh-rien, now called Hadrian by the priests and his friends, was one of the brightest apprentices ever born. Learning under the tutelage of the great Aleh-bus, he was a talented priest but was also talent psychically. _

_The apprentices and priests of Hoga-wetar were not there by the hand of the gods, instead they had been sought out but Aleh-bus and Toh-mas because of their psychic potential. Endowed with these gifts, they planned on training the children and adults so that their powers could be fully mastered. Now in control, Hadrian was at the peak of the human power, an essential part of the force that Hoga-wetar contained along with Toh-mas, Bel-aisen, and Aleh-bus. _

_Each of them had changed their names in order to forget their old life and move along into the life they were offered here. Ginev-rian became Ginevra, and Nevellen became Neville. Bel-aisen became Blaise while Toh-mas became Thomas, or called Tom by most of the students. _

_Hadrian had gained a strong friendship with most of his peers like Hermione and Ronald, an especially strong one with Blaise, and a fatherly relationship with both Thomas and Albus. While Albus was like his grandfather, Thomas, while still young, had a strong relationship with Harry like father and son. _

"_Uncle Tom! Uncle Tom!" _

_Eighteen year old Hadrian ran up to the tall figure of the second priest who looked down at him with amused maroon eyes. "Yes Hadrian? Is there anything important you wanted to ask me?" his lips curled into a smirk. _

"_You were right." Hadrian panted out with a smile._

"_About?" Tom prompted. _

"_About Blaise," Hadrian smiled shyly. "I wore a new tunic and tighter pants and he was staring like it was the end of the world." Tom chuckled lightly after hearing Hadrian's confession. "Good, I'm glad he's finally starting to notice his seven years' worth of feelings for you."_

"_Ah, Tom! Hadrian!" came the pleasant voice of Albus from the side. _

"_Albus!" gasped Hadrian before he engulfed the high priest in a tight hug. "How have you been? Where have you been? You stupid old man, how dare you go off without me? What if you had gotten hurt? Are you hurt?" he asked rapidly, his hands checking for injuries._

"_No Hadrian, I'm not hurt." Albus said gently, his white hair gleaming in the light. _

"_But I must talk to Tom. I have some important news." He stated, before motioning to the second priest who nodded simply. "Hadrian," Tom nodded his head in a farewell before walking down the corridor of Hoga-wetar. But Hadrian narrowed his eyes at their stiff walk and bent heads, as they talked. _

_He focused his power for a second, honing in on their conversation before they turned into the chamber to the right._

"… _the venom of the snake and the cheetah both were unsatisfactory Tom! We need something more stable…" trailed off Albus as they turned into the chamber. Hadrian blinked in confusion; something was not right. Albus and Tom, were plotting about something._

_And he was going to find out._

"_Hey Hadrian!" _

_Hadrian whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. _

"_Yeah Blaise?" he asked nonchalantly, but on the inside Hadrian was panicking. He bit his lip softly while thinking, not noticing Blaise's eyes widen at the seductive move. "Umm, uh, I- uhmm…" Blaise stuttered for a second, rubbing a tanned hand through his short and shaggy black hair. _

"_Something on your mind?" Hadrian said innocently. _

_He stepped up closer to Blaise, momentarily forgetting Tom and Albus' conversation, before placing a hand on Blaise's chest, feeling the hard muscle of Blaise through the thin tunic that he wore. Blaise closed his eyes for a second, feeling blood rush with Hadrian's touch. _

"_No, its- uhm- nothing." Blaise managed to form a sentence._

_Hadrian's face fell. _

"_Oh," he said before stepping away from Blaise but Blaise's hand caught his wrist._

_And before he knew it, Blaise's lips with on his in a rough and passionate kiss, their hands wandering. Blaise's hands moved around his waist, before moving lower and gripping his arse so they were pushed together. The two stumbled for a second in their confusion, before six years of pent up feelings sprang up in their kiss._

_Hadrian gripped his hands in Blaise's hair strongly before the dark haired man slammed him against the wall. Hadrian panted for a breath as Blaise suckled on his neck, before winding his legs around Blaise's waist and suddenly feeling Blaise's hard erection against his own. _

_Suddenly, Blaise pulled away, still in Hadrian's embrace. _

"_Do you want this?"_

_Hadrian nodded weakly, before Blaise swooped down again for another kiss._

…

Bella Cullen was absolutely confused.

The vampire, Hadrian, was an absolute enigma to her. Her powers, which were strong enough to fend off attacks from the entire Volturi and shield her entire coven and more, were absolutely useless against Hadrian's power. She could barely feel his intrusion in her head when they tested it out, but the amount of information he had stolen from her mind was astonishing.

"Hey, you coming?"

She looked at Hadrian who was pulling a black beanie from his messenger bag from the floor.

He pulled it over his head messily before smiling at her crookedly, and all Bella could do was smile at the ridiculously cute sight that he made. "A beanie?" she asked amusedly. His black hair was tousled underneath and his small ponytail was hidden in the back.

"I like them," was his response.

They trampled down the stairs quickly, or rather slow for a vampire.

Edward was standing at the base of the stairs, with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett near him as well. Carlisle seemed to be outside from what Hadrian sensed, but Esme was sitting in the living room, gazing outside with a worried expression. She reminded him of Molly Weasley sometimes, with her motherly instinct.

"They're outside." Said Alice. "I can't see anything about what's going to happen, because I've never been a werewolf. That's the limit of my power."

"But they do seem angry," added in Jasper.

Hadrian simply nodded, but Bella saw those wide green eyes get a darker and more dangerous feel before he started walking away towards the doorway to the werewolves and Carlisle. "Wait," said Edward. "Be careful. One wrong word and they could tear you apart before we could make it there."

Hadrian merely smirked before pushing the door aside and walking outside.

Almost immediately, he smelled the slight musky scent of the werewolves. Unlike other vampires, he smelled their subtle scent instead of the wet dog one.

He smiled. The scent reminded him of Blaise a little.

"Alright now," he announced.

The werewolves, a fleet of extremely attractive Native American men who were also shirtless and clothed in only jean shorts, were currently snarling at him. There were two different packs, one lead by some dark haired man, and the other with a younger man and surprisingly, a girl as well.

"Now what's the problem?" he asked lightly.

"The problem is you!" growled the younger one. Suddenly it clicked in Hadrian's head.

"Oh! You're Jake." He realized aloud. He turned around briefly before yelling, "I see what you mean about the abs, Bella!" While briefly testing the extent of Bella's power, he had specifically seen her feelings toward Jake and Edward; one being mainly physical and the other with Edward more emotional.

Jake blushed immediately before sobering. "My intended is Renesmee." He snarled afterward.

"Yeah yeah," Hadrian scoffed. "You shapeshifters, always thinking that the one that you see in the intended vision is the one you will spend your life with. Gosh, so dramatic."

Bella, who stood behind the glass doorway with seven-year old Renesmee was now genuinely confused.

Hadrian seemed to be a completely different character with the werewolves, almost carefree and a touch dangerous which was completely opposite from his kind, and caring personality when he was meeting with the Cullens.

"Enough!" shouted the older alpha, Sam.

"You know that if you bite a single human, that the treaty is broken and we will kill you all." Growled Jake. Man, that boy had a thing for growling but it did get a bit irritating after a while. He reminded Hadrian of Blaise so much.

"First of all, you couldn't touch me if you wanted to." Hadrian started, while one of Sam's werewolves scoffed in the back. "And secondly, fine. I will go purely veggie diet so that the Cullens won't be in danger. Happy kittens?" he asked with a bright smile.

Jake and the other alpha exchanged looks.

"Fine." He spat out. "But tread carefully bloodsucker, we're watching you."

Hadrian cocked his head before spinning around and starting to walk away.

Behind, Sam growled at the disrespect that Hadrian showed. Next to him, Paul's eyes widened with the audacity of the vampire. That stupid vampire thought that the werewolves couldn't touch him, well then, he would show him well.

Hadrian smirked.

Paul moved, his skin rippling and transforming into the thick fur of his wolf form.

He leaped, and Bella screamed a second late.

Harry whipped around with narrowed eyes as the wolf was in the air, claws extended straight for him. In a millisecond, the wolf was on the ground screaming and howling in agony, as he writhed in pain, with Hadrian watching emotionlessly from his place.

"Please, don't test me." He said.

Paul, in his wolf form, whimpered as Hadrian released him from his power finally. He took a second to recover before getting up and leaping at Hadrian again, with his claws aimed for Hadrian's limbs. But it was so fast that Carlisle could only widen his eyes.

In a moment, Hadrian moved.

He jumped into the air, before flipping gracefully so that he was just above Paul's jumping form. Immediately, he plunged down, punching the wolf's back so that he slammed straight into the ground before being assaulted by Hadrian's power again.

In the pain, he morphed back into his human form, whimpering.

"Paul, control that anger of yours." Hadrian stated simply, before stopping his mental assault. He grabbed the jean shorts, partially ripped on the ground before tossing them on the naked boy's form. Hadrian turned back to the tensed up werewolves who were ready to transform and attack.

"Let that be a lesson. Don't test someone who has lived almost two hundred times longer than your pitiful existence. I am one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist, and to try and attack me would be basically trying to commit suicide. Remember that." Spat Hadrian, his green eyes sparkling angrily before he stalked back into the house.

Carlisle followed before turning a head to Jake.

Sam's pack retreated into the forest, supporting Paul while Jake's pack stayed at the house.

Carlisle spoke up. "You know he had every right to do that."

Jake could only nod. "I know, but why did you call him? He's too powerful."

The doctor sighed. "Because something that none of us can understand is happening. And he is the only one who can help us defeat it so that we don't lose our lives."

Jake said nothing before disappearing into the forest just like the others.

But inside, Hadrian ran upstairs immediately, not responding to the Cullen's shocked faces. He ran into his room before collapsing against the door. His eyes closed as he released the pent up emotion that he had. Hadrian took a shaky breath, calming his body down. The feel of battle had been too strong. Too good.

_Hadrian walked into the room. _

"_Hello? Ron? Hermione, you there?" _

_Suddenly, strong arms curved around his slim waist before lips attached themselves to his neck. Hadrian smiled as the hands around his waist moved lower, cupping his partial erection in his pants, while the other squeezed his ass a little._

"_Blaise," he sighed. _

"_Mmm, Harry," purred Blaise against his neck. "You smell delightful."_

"_Seriously!" came a sharp voice from the door. "Control your hormones Blaise! If you and Harry want to fuck that much then take it to your rooms! But some of us want to actually talk about what's happening around here." _

_Immediately, Blaise's hands returned to his waist and his head leaned on Harry's shoulders. _

"_Hermione!" smiled Harry. "Ron!" he saw the redhead peeking in next to the door. _

_The two of them walked into the room and then plopped down into one of the chairs decorating the small sitting room. Harry pulled Blaise down into one of the opposite seats before comfortably sitting down on Blaise's lap. _

"_Hey guys!" came Ginny's pleasant voice from the door and she jogged in before sitting on the arm of Ron's chair. "How was your trip Harry? Where did you and Albus go again? Oh wait, it was one of the Egyptian cities right?" _

"_Yeah, Albus had to find some special product there." Said Harry vaguely. "And guess who knows what it was?" smirked Harry. He leaned back against Blaise's hard chest softly, smiling at the feel of being with his loved one after almost a month of being gone. _

"_I've missed you Harry," murmured Blaise into his ear. _

"_Aw! They are so cute!" cooed Ginny, while Hermione smiled and Ron fake-gagged. _

"_Anyways, what was it?" asked Ron excitedly. _

"_Ronald! We shouldn't be discussing this! This is Albus, the head priest." Admonished Hermione almost immediately before smacking Ron's arm harshly. He winced at the pain of her sharp hand before rubbing his arm lightly. _

"_Hermione, this is important though. Come on, live a little." Spoke up Blaise, stroking Harry's hair, which only went down to the nape of his neck now. _

"_Fine," agreed Hermione grudgingly. _

"_Alright, it was this crystal substance, that when you melt it or turn it into powder and put it on something, transforms the thing into crystal too. It was a specific crystal that was mixed with other metals and some poison that made it spread the substance to whatever it touched. It was rock hard, so hard that not even a hammer could make it break it. Albus was so excited about it and he even asked whether it worked on humans too." Said Harry with a worried expression. _

"_Wait, I heard Tom talking about that too." Said Blaise. _

"_He was talking about specific poisons from the best and strongest animals and collecting them. I don't understand why and when I asked, he said something about a project that would help our abilities and result in something great." Added Blaise. _

"_Hermione, can you try and see if you can try and analyze it by looking at it. Your power might be able to gain a lot of information from it and we don't want to alert Albus. Ginny and Ron, has Minerva said anything every about these poisons or substances?"_

_They both shook their heads and Blaise sighed. _

_Hadrian looked up into Blaise's purple eyes and asked him, "I have a horrible feeling about this."_

"_Something big is going on, and we are right in the middle of it."_

Hadrian sighed and buried his head between his knees.

He groaned before sighing and adjusting the black beanie on his head. The green eyed beauty stood up and stretched before opening the door and getting ready to face the Cullens. He knew he would be asked a lot of questions on why he was so powerful.

But they had no idea about the truth.

…

Purple eyes snapped open, and lips curved into a smirk.

A tanned hand ran through his shaggy black hair.

"Found you, Harry."

…

**End chapter! Well I hope you liked it!**

**I actually have pictures of what I think Albus, Harry, Blaise, Tom and some of the other characters look like. Just wondering though, do you have any suggestions for Blaise? If you do, send me a review with the name of the person or actor and I'll look at it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I'm excited to write the next chapter of this interesting fanfic!**

**Timeofmagic75**_  
_


	5. Tensions Arise

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: Hopefully, I get this and the next chapters up as soon as possible before my vacation starts so please review if you want a new chapter! This contains a LITTLE sexual content.**

**Latdh1: Thanks! I understand, but much more of Blaise's character is upcoming. The last chapter was just a taste of their early relationship and how it started.**

**Ana: Thank you!**

**Bluedragonstorm: Thanks, but most likely, Blaise isn't African like in the movies but more Italian.**

**XxKagoTenshixX: Thank you, here's your chance to see the next chapter!**

**Mad31lina: Yeah, Harry is very kickass! Don't worry; more of his power is coming.**

**Emerald Sage: Well, here's another one coming up! **

**Chapter 5 – Tensions Arise**

…

_At beginning, Hadrian noted, Blaise and his relationship had been so purely carnal and only sexual. After almost six years of yearning for each other, the early stages were mainly comprised of harsh kisses, desperate groping, and finally sex. But, things had changed since then._

_Two months had passed since Hadrian had started noticing odd things going on in Hoga-wetar. _

_But, nothing specific and definite had been revealed yet. _

"_Harry! Wait up!" _

_Hadrian stopped walking in the corridor to see Blaise jogging towards him, his black hair all messy and his purple tunic rumpled up. "Sorry, I was helping Draco with training. He's trying to figure out how to completely hypnotize other psychics like us, but it hasn't worked yet." _

"_Hmm, maybe I'll go and help him." Mused Hadrian. "Wait." _

_He stopped Blaise before smoothing down his rumpled tunic and adjusting black robe he wore over it. Blaise only chuckled at his actions before taking hold of his hands and smiling at him gently. "You are so amazing, you know that?" _

"_Yeah," Hadrian replied cheekily before receiving a quick kiss from Blaise. _

"_Come on. Tom said some city men are coming to pay homage to the gods so we need to get into the dining hall as quick as possible." He told Hadrian. _

_As they walked toward the hall, held in the center of the ancient ziggurat, Hadrian noted, "Sometimes I forget that we are even in a ziggurat in Miaran because we never leave and train with these supernatural powers that no one else has." _

"_I understand," was Blaise's reply as they strode into the hall. _

_Hadrian immediately joined Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Lavender while Blaise joined Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Theodore. There were two other groups, one from Priest Flitwick's class and the other of Priest Sprout's class. _

_Hermione had a talent of analyzing anything with sight and figuring out its entire history and facts while Ron had talents of strategy, which made both of them powerful weapons. Ginny's scream was almost fatal, while Seamus' anger would result in powerful firework creations, almost like fire. Luna could see things that many couldn't see, which resulted in powerful visions. Neville had a way with plants while Dean's speech and art could make specific things happen, like magic. _

_But things would change as Albus and Tom both stood up. _

"_We know that many of you have been noticing strange things happening around the shrine, such as I or Tom leaving and coming back with many artifacts. And today, we will tell you what is actually happening, and that it is for the best." Spoke Albus hesitantly. _

_Both Hadrian and Blaise shared a look. _

"_Both Albus and I," continued Tom, "Have collected poisons and venoms from the strongest and liveliest of animals. And also a strong crystalline substance that turns anything into the strongest of materials, including human skin." _

_Gasps occurred through the hall. _

"_Our plan will combine each of these elements, plus with an induction of all our psychic power, will make our own individual powers shoot up rapidly. We will never again have to hide from everybody around us and we can be free and have utmost power!" said Tom. _

"_In Mesopotamia and Miaran, our power can be one where we can rule and bring the best to the people of the cities." Added Albus. _

"_Do not fear. The venoms and the crystals, plus with our psychic powers, and many genes from animals like beauty and a rapid healing factor, we can be unstoppable forever and ever more! No one can ever stand in our way!"_

_At this point, Albus looked a little uncomfortable, almost as though he thought Tom was taking it much too far. _

"_But Tom, what do mean by unstoppable forever and ever more?" asked up Draco. _

_Tom merely smirked. _

"_I mean, that with this combination, one thing will happen." Tom started._

"_The entire of Hoga-wetar, from the priest to the apprentices, and all those with psychic power who drink the substance, will be…" he trailed off. _

"_Immortal." _

…

Neville was a very angry vampire.

After two years of searching for Luna Lovegood, he still couldn't find her.

He sat in the restaurant, idly playing with the steak that was placed before him. Looking at it with disgust, he tapped it quickly, before watching it dissolve as the acid ate up all the meat. It had been a while since he had used that specific power, and he knew that Luna would have love to see that.

Once they started their game of Hide and Seek in the late 1900's, Luna had just loved running away from him all around the world. Usually it only took him a month or two to find that delicious blonde and ravish her away.

But this time, something was different.

Two years was only about ten minutes for a vampire with his life span.

But for Luna, she would have found him by this time.

Someone had taken her.

…

Hadrian fingered his beanie nervously.

He stepped down the final stair of the Cullen household, before spotting the entire family of Cullens sitting around in the living room. They were whispering quietly, too quietly for a normal human, but perfectly normal for other vampires like Hadrian.

"Hey guys," he said slowly.

"Hi!" piped Alice.

Hadrian gave a soft smile before making his way into the room while sighing.

"Look, I know you all have some questions on why I'm so powerful," began Hadrian slowly. "But I'm afraid I just can't tell you all my secrets right away. I have a long and really complicated past that I just don't want to get into right now, and I would rather just help you out with this problem and be off on my own like usual." He finished.

The Cullens stay silent.

"Hadrian," started Esme, before grabbing his hand softly. "You don't need to tell us anything. You once saved Carlisle, and we believe that you'll save us just like you did to him. Your past is your past, not ours to prod and pry into."

"That's it? No harsh questions, no interrogation?" he asked.

"Nope." Popped Emmett. "That's us. The lovely bunch of Cullens."

Hadrian smirked. "Now I understand why the Volturi were so fearful of you. You're just so nice."

Alice smiled at him before leaning into Jasper's embrace next to her. "You know Hadrian, that is our biggest and baddest weapon that scared the Volturi off. Not that Bella's awesome powers or our fifty other vampire cavalry against-"

Suddenly, her eyes grew unfocused and hazy.

"What's happening?" asked Hadrian with concern.

He used to see this before and it never used to be good then, so why now?

"She's going into a vision. I usually don't read her mind now because she's experiencing a lot, so we can probably get the gist of the vision later on." Began Edward before Hadrian smiled. "I'm experienced. Don't worry, I got this."

He closed his eyes, and then dove into Alice's mind.

"_Please Master, give us more time." _

_The mahogany haired vampire stood once again with her back towards the vision but she was kneeling. She was talking to another vampire, dressed in a suit, with his back to her. He wore an old fashioned cloak over it, going over his hair, so that nothing about him was revealed at all. _

"_Now now Anne, I have given you more than enough time. The Cullens must fall." _

"_I know Master, and we are getting as much intelligence as we can about the vampire that they recruited to help the Cullens. We don't want to underestimate-"_

"_Underestimate?" scoffed the man. _

"_Please, you wouldn't stand a chance against Hadrian, if he unleashed his true power. But he won't. And take advantage of that. Moving on, is each of the useless newborns been educated properly? And do you have the site of the vampire that must be turned soon?"_

"_Yes Master," nodded the vampire on the ground, now called Anne, desperately. _

"_Good, she is the last that the process will be performed upon." _

"_Yes Master and-"_

"_Remember." Snapped the man, holding out his hand in his gesture. "The Cullens have a clairvoyant. Always keep your decisions firm and quick, and never say things out loud unless it is needed. They could be watching at any moment." And with that, he glided away into the forest. _

_Anne got up before turning around, revealing her startling features. _

"_Cullens, here we come."_

Hadrian was jerked out of the vision immediately.

"Well what did you see?" asked Carlisle hurriedly, looking at Alice.

"She's Victoria's sister." Breathed Alice.

Rosalie sighed before massing her temples delicately. "Oh god, another revenge attack on us. When will these ever end?" she groaned. She slid down from the arm of the couch before snuggling into Emmett's lap, and looking around.

"Hopefully, this will be the last." Shrugged Jasper.

"Yeah right," muttered Rosalie. "Not with Bella-"

"Rosalie!" cut in Edward sharply.

Hadrian watched the proceedings with amusement. The family was simply intriguing but rather hilarious at the same time. Bella always seemed to have the stupid sad puppy look on her face, which just never ever changed while Edward was constantly brooding. They were good for each other, if they wanted depressing in their soul mate.

"Look, while this all very fun and dandy, remember that someone out there is trying to kill you." Said Hadrian.

The Cullens immediately sobered up.

"Which means, training with me. Five o'clock sharp everybody, don't be late." Smirked Hadrian.

He got up slowly before looking at their shocked expressions. "Please, you're all good fighters. You just need to be really good to fight off an army of newborns with the way that the people in the vision are getting ready for." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs.

As he climbed up the stairs, he heard the door open and the smell of musky wolf come in.

"Looks like Jakey-poo is here," he whispered to himself.

As he began to open his door, there was a tap on his side.

"Hadrian?"

"Hi Nessie," smiled Hadrian, before kneeling down.

"Can you fix my shoes?" she asked innocently in her nine to ten year old voice.

"Course honey," he said, before leaning over and beginning to fix her shoes.

"Hadrian-"

"Call me Harry."

"Well, Harry?" began Renesmee slowly. "We're not going to get hurt right?" she asked in her high voice.

"No sweetie," Hadrian caressed her check slowly after letting go of her shoes. "Course not."

From below, he heard Bella shouting, "Renesmee! Jacob is here!"

"Coming!" returned Renesmee.

She scrambled out of his grip before heading down the stairs.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to look at her, half way down the steps, while she smiled at him with her wide smile and slight buck tooth teeth. Her dress was a little rumpled and her bowtie crooked, but she was easily one of the cutest things that Hadrian had seen.

"I like your beanie."

…

"_Luna, did you hear the announcement?" _

_Harry carefully looked into the room of two girls, Luna and Ginny who were currently sitting on the large floor cushions near the fire. They were both dressed in formal wear, with sequined robes that were slightly transparent to show clothing underneath from the dinner. _

"_Of course," replied Luna dreamily. _

"_The one about the Nargles and their affair with the Blibbering Humdinger? Oh I knew, I never should've trust Shemel with that scandalous looking female in the sacrificial room. Those Nargles, you know, are always so horny and want to-"_

"_No Luna," interrupted Ginny. _

"_The one about being immortal?" reminded Ginny. _

"_Ohh, that one? I found the one about the Nargles more interesting." Said Luna airily. _

_Harry smirked at Luna's answer before moving away from his position near their ajar door. _

_He sighed before walking away quickly. _

_As he walked, he saw the larger figure of Blaise stalking down the hall. _

"_Blaise! Hey Blaise!" _

_Blaise looked at Harry suddenly, with something in his eyes that he had never seen before; fear. _

_He made his way to Harry. _

"_What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly. _

"_The substance, that Tom is talking about, I don't like it. Not one bit. And then on top of that, I saw that he tested on some rat things in his chambers, and the poor thing nearly died in complete utter agony. Tom's not telling us all the truth, and I don't Albus is so sure that he's doing the right thing by supporting Tom in this. He's gotten out of control." Ranted out Blaise. _

"_Hey," Harry placed a hand on his chest before bring his lips near Blaise's ear while standing on his tiptoes. "We'll figure out. Besides, it's Tom. He's our friend. We can trust him." And with that, he planted a short kiss on Blaise's rugged cheek. _

"_Come on." _

…

Hadrian slipped out of the window of his room, falling gracefully to the floor below before looking around. Making sure that no Cullen saw him, he immediately dashed off through the forest, running and running till he made his way into Forks.

At the town, he mentally spread a wave before finding the nearest bar. Since the sudden flashback of memories to his times in Miaran, the memories had been reminding him of horrible times. After thinking of those, Hadrian decided a drink was the best option.

Walking over to a small joint called Mike's Diner, he muttered, "How cliché," before walking inside. Hadrian took a breath before walking over to the barstools and sitting down at one of the chairs. Ignoring the lecherous looks that the man next to him made, he spoke up to the bartender and said, "One martini with two olives," while adding some power so that the man didn't question his age.

While waiting, he rubbed his face before taking ahold of the drink that bartender placed in front of him. Barely noticing the second man who sat next to him, he began to drink his martini till it was gone.

"Well well, you haven't changed a bit?"

"Excuse me, I am not in the mood." Harry whirled to the side at the unknown man, before suddenly gasping. Breath seemed to leave his body, and every muscle in his body was seizing up at the sight of this man.

"Hello Harry."

"Blaise."

…

**I'm back! **

**I know that it's been a while, but I am having so much fun writing this story! All the intensely twisty plotlines are confusing in my head to I'm hoping to write them all out so that I don't confuse myself while reading. **

**Don't worry, Harry doesn't have a drinking problem. People just like to drink, and plus he's a vampire. **

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	6. Hot and Heavy

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: WARNING: This contains a SOME SEXUAL CONTENT. NOT AN ACTUAL SCENE BUT SOME TALK ABOUT IT. **

**Latdh1: Doing it right now!**

**Itachisgurl93: Maybe, but they're reunion is a little more complicated than just that! After all, they are Blaise and Harry.**

**Mizzrazz72: Oh yes he does, but Harry isn't too angry. Yet. **

**SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence- I know, but there will be some fluff like that. Since they are vampires, their "urges" are little more than that, so they're more likely to be hot and heavy. **

**Evi15: Did I ever say he died? If so, whoops! But I'm quite sure that I didn't!**

**Thank you to , bluedragonstorm, Anon, and Mad3Lina! **

**Chapter 6 – Hot and Heavy **

…

"_Albus, what is so important that you had to call me here right now?"_

_Tom strode into the room, his dark robes immaculate and his long black hair hanging down before his maroon eyes. He was dressed in traditional Mesopotamian armor, with his darkly embroidered tunic underneath and black leather pants. His boots clicked on the floor sharply as he entered the room. "I asked you Albus, what did you-"_

"_What is this, Tom?" _

_Albus' voice is low but cut through the room immediately. _

_Blaise and Harry both stood in the room, behind Albus, watching the scene with tensed expressions. In front of them, Albus was gesturing to multiple cages around the room, holding prisoners from animals to children to adult humans who were all cowering in their cages, naked and shivering. _

_But each of the prisoners, animals and humans alike, had bright red eyes and sharp eyes, snarling and screeching in their sharp voices. They had each become extraordinarily beautiful, but their animalistic faces made them only look dangerous. _

"_They were experiments." Said Tom finally. _

"_For what?" snapped Harry. "For your psychic rape? What did you do to them?" the ancient Sumerian that he spoke, slightly muffled by his hand over his mouth. "This is disgusting, Tom, and what possessed you to do this?"_

"_I was trying to help us all!" spat Tom, who began to pace the room. _

"_From?" added Blaise sarcastically. _

"_From the immortal substance that we've been working on. Did you really think that you could drink and everything would be okay on the first try? I had to test it out on somebody, even though they didn't have the immaculate power that we possess." Tom lowered his voice and sighed. _

"_So it creates these animalistic and disgusting creatures? That's what all our work has become?" asked Albus with concern. "I thought it would work because our power would lessen the consequences that the venom had." _

"_Well," Tom started, before walking to the center of room. "We need to add our power first and then test it out. The rest of the apprentices and priests with power have already added their power, so now, all that remains is us. It's a risk we must take, if we wish to be immortal forever." After seeing Albus' expression, he quickly added, "And to increase our power so we can help people around the world." _

_Albus narrowed his eyes before he joined Tom in the center of the room, and then Harry and Blaise joined them as well. Harry shared a look with Albus who looked at him with suspicion, and he mouthed, be careful about this. _

"_Now, project your power into the venom on the count of three." Tom said, his Sumerian speech flowing smoothly as he looked into the crystal colored venom that sat in an ivory colored pot upon a large pillar. It glimmered in the light and made each one of the powerful psychics want to just drink it. _

"_One… two… three." Counted Tom. _

_On the count of three, Harry blasted all his mental power into the venom while Blaise, Albus, and Tom did the same. Their faces were creased with concentration while the room practically shuddered with the psychic abilities of the most powerful beings were being used. _

_Finally, Harry felt his power finally give up before he stopped. _

_He slumped backward before falling onto the floor, next to an already unconscious Blaise. Albus was curled on the ground to his left, while Tom was still standing barely. Harry barely was able to keep his eyes open as Tom began to move. _

_As Harry watched with blurry vision, as Tom held up the pot that held the venom._

_Suddenly, his eyes grew menacing and he pulled out a vial of dark red blood. After pouring it into the venom, he concentrated as he added some of his psychic power into the crystal venom. He smirked before noticing Harry's open eyes and shocked expression. _

"_Time to forget Harry." _

_And all went black. _

…

"Blaise."

Harry took a breath to calm himself down, before looking back at his former lover.

"How are you Harry?" asked Blaise, his purple eyes glimmering with red specks. He looked almost exactly the same from the last time Harry had seen him, except with different clothes. Now in early 2012, he was dressed in common fashion for a man his age: a pair of low slung skinny jeans, a plaid shirt revealing a grey wife beater underneath, and a pair of trainers.

Harry sighed, "Fine, Blaise. How else would I be?"

They sat in silence for a moment as Blaise observed Harry.

His hair was longer than it used to be in Mesopotamia, now at a shoulder length level at the back and neck length for his bangs. Harry's bright green eyes seemed duller than usual and he wore a jacket over his t-shirt with a pair of shorts and some flip-flops.

To any other human, they simply looked like two boys at a bar, probably around the age eighteen in their early years of college. Not like thousands of year old vampires, who possessed abilities that could shake the foundation of the world if they wanted.

"Why don't we umm, go outside for a walk?" started Blaise tentatively.

"Alright."

And after placing some cash on the table, they walked out, their significant height difference now much more pronounced, where Blaise was easily 6'3 and Harry at a tender 5'6. As they walked out of the bar, a cool breeze swept over them, ruffling Blaise short and shaggy black hair.

Harry smiled to himself as Blaise swept a hand through his hair, looking incredibly sexy in Harry's eyes. His tan skin was a shade darker than Harry's due to their common upbringing in the heat of Miaran, which was near the desert.

"Well, you still look very ravishing Harry, even in shorts and a t-shirt." Smirked Blaise at him.

Harry laughed lightly, adjusting the black beanie on his head.

They both walked in silence for a few moments, their hands stuffed in their pockets and their heads looking towards the ground. Both of them simply didn't know what to say, after all they broke up almost a thousand years ago.

"How long has it been, Blaise? Three hundred years, since we last saw each other and that was just luck. I saw you for a moment, we slept together, and then in the morning we were both gone. We can't even face each other without being ashamed." Said Harry, his confident personality fading for a more confused one.

"We broke for a reason Harry-"

"What, you mean that we needed space from each other? The incident that Albus had decided to create another vampire race was bad enough but you know that Tom always managed to get between us, even when he was practically dead!" spat Harry.

"Shit Harry, you know that I regretted joining Tom in the original war!" said Blaise angrily. They were no longer on the streets of Forks but near the forest to the right of Forks which spread all the way around the town connecting La Push and the Cullen household.

"I know, it's just at the end of the day, we broke up because-"

"We didn't break up Harry, we just had an argument and we went our separate ways!" shouted Blaise angrily back at him.

"For a thousand years?" Harry screamed.

They both stood in silence while Blaise ran a hand through his hair again. "Harry please-"

"Why are you here, Blaise?"

Blaise sighed. "Because I regretted ever leaving you that night in Paris. Because I missed you so much, that I started going crazy without you. I had to find you, and when you let off that burst of power, I rushed here as quick as possible. I can't live without you Harry, and you know how much I adore you. You know, that I love you so much that would die for you any day."

"Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry?"

"When the hell did you become so cheesy?" Harry smiled mischievously.

Blaise laughed aloud, before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist tightly and kissing him soundly on the lips. "You little minx," he murmured against Harry's soft lips. They kissed slowly and passionately, one of two lovers meeting after years apart. "I'm your minx," smirked Harry before he managed to unbutton Blaise's plaid shirt.

"Woah Harry, you sure?" Blaise asked, holding Harry's arm.

"I'm sure." Harry whispered before ripping off Blaise's shirt and throwing it to the ground. Their lips met again in a burning kiss, their hands wandering, and Harry's jacket was pulled off. Soon later, Blaise's wife beater was ripped off by Harry, where Blaise was breathing heavily.

Blaise looked at Harry, whose lips were slightly swollen and his hair messed up, it was the most beautiful sight he had even seen. On the other hand, Harry was entranced by seeing Blaise's bare chest again after so long. Harry could tell that Blaise had been going to the gym very regularly by the state of his chest; rippling biceps, strong pectorals, and well defined abs on his tan colored form were making Harry's mouth very dry all of a sudden.

"Hey shirtless boy!" he called out, stepping away from Blaise before grabbing his plaid shirt from the ground. "Catch me if you can!" And he raced off into the forest as a blur, before Blaise simply grinned before running after him.

…

"Woah."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Blaise.

The two of them were lying on the forest floor, completely naked, staring up into the stars that highlighted the Forks sky. After many successful rounds of lovemaking through the night, they had both finally tired out, even with all the vampire stamina. Harry was leaning onto Blaise's chest, while Blaise's arm was wound tightly around Harry's slim waist.

Harry shifted slightly, wincing as a twinge ran up with spine from his arse.

Blaise looked at him with concern for a second, before smirking, cockiness written all over his face. "I told when I caught you, that I would fuck you so that you felt for a week, babe. Come on, you used to take it without even wincing."

"Well that was before we had a three hundred year split from our last round of sex, and considering the monstrous size of that thing you call a manhood, I think it's fair that I get to be in pain a little." Said Harry, glaring at Blaise playfully. "Plus you aren't one taking it up your-"

"I get it. And I know. Those ten and a half inches of pure muscle are a monster."

Harry slapped Blaise's chest playfully while Blaise pulled him closer to him, so that Harry was now lying on top of Blaise's body. Blaise tenderly stroked Harry's cheek before pushing his bangs away from his face. He ran a finger over the slight lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" he whispered before kissing him gently.

"Not too bad yourself, handsome." Smiled Harry back.

…

"_Neville, there you are and- oh, hello Draco." Said Harry, pausing as he saw the blonde man sitting in the room. The fire was crackling in the room, while Neville was seated on a cushion near it, reading some manuscripts while Draco was lounging on the other side of the room. _

"_Hello Hadrian." Drawled Draco. _

"_Draco, hey there! I didn't see you," said Harry sarcastically before turning towards Neville. "Neville, Luna's been looking for you. She said something about the Wrackspurts starting to get into her head and take control of her brain. She also wanted to know what positions you planned for tonight and whether-"_

"_Okay! Got it!" a flaming red Neville practically dashed out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco. Draco indicated for Harry to join him as Harry walked over and sat down. "Well you look positively lonely and bored. Did Blaise and Ginny leave you behind?" asked Harry. _

"_No, but I know you both are getting married." He said suddenly. "I just wanted to tell you that he really loves you a lot and that to not break his heart. He's a great guy and he's my best friend, and I really want him to be happy with you so-"_

"_Draco, I love him."_

"_I know," Draco slung an arm over Harry before pulling him into a hug slowly. _

"_Harry!" Ron's voice echoed through the room, as he burst into the room. "Harry, you've got to come right now! What are you doing with Draco, by the way? Harry, I don't think that Blaise would be happy that you're spending time with-"_

"_Ron! Get to the point!" asked Harry._

"_Albus and Tom agreed that one of the most powerful should take the venom first." Said Ron._

"_And?"_

"_Blaise volunteered."_

…

"Blaise, why did you really come here?"

Harry was standing, clad in t-shirt, shorts, and jacket again, standing in the night of Forks while he faced Blaise, who was still shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxers and his jeans. Harry's head was cocked as he asked Blaise the question he had been waiting to be answered the whole night.

Blaise sighed. "Well, firstly, I wanted to see you. I was going to airport in Chicago where I bumped into Neville, who told me that Luna is missing. And that both Draco and Ginny disappeared into the Amazon forest a few days ago."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? If Luna is kidnapped, her power could become deadly is someone wanted it to be used. And the Amazon? What if somebody stole a piece of _him_? Shit, Blaise, this is big news and I'm struggling with some random rogue vampires in Forks!"

"I know," said Blaise, walking up to Harry and kissing him chastely. Harry smiled before wrapping his arms around the taller vampire's neck before dragging his hands down his smooth, muscular, and tanned chest. Blaise smirked before continuing, "And I was hoping that you would come with me to investigate this with Neville, but since you're busy, I can go by myself."

Harry mused while feeling Blaise's hard abs on his hands, before continuing lower and gripping his hands in Blaise's boxers, which were showing above his low slung jeans. "Fine, but you have to promise to back as quickly as possible. I'm not going to wait three hundred years again, Blaise. And secondly, when the hell did you start wearing your pants so low?"

Blaise chuckled before leaning down and whispering into Harry's ear. "I'm doing it," he said, his low and gravelly voice sending shivers down Harry's spine, "To get the attention of a certain hot vampire that happens to be my fiancée." He kissed Harry's cheek gently, before kissing his lips once more. "I'll be back, I promise."

And with that, Blaise moved away, grabbed his shirt from the ground, before disappearing into the forest.

Harry sighed before turning away, a small smile on his lips. Suddenly, his phone rang and he pulled it out before answer it.

"_Harry? This is Alice."_

"Alice? What's wrong? You sound panicked."

"_The vampires are outside our house. I know you've been here for only two days: one to meet us, and the second day with the werewolves, but we really need your help. Plus, you said training at 5 AM sharp, and its 4:45." _

"I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up the phone, before sighing to himself. "Two days! I've only been here two days, I just settled in, and now the stupid vampires decide to attack? Ruddy vampires, always attack at ridiculous times like 5 AM in the morning."

Harry grabbed his black beanie and stuffed it on his head before dashing into the forest.

"Showtime."

…

**End of Chapter!**

**I know it wasn't what you expected for Harry and Blaise's meeting, but remember they've been in love for thousands of years (I will reveal Harry's exact age and all in due time). Plus, I know I added a few dirty scenes but they are vampires and the story is M for a reason. **

**The timeline that Harry has been there is this: **

**The first day is chapters 2 to the werewolf encounter.  
The second day is where chapter 4 ends and chapter 5 begins. **

**The third day starts with Harry and Blaise meeting in the night, and Harry rushing off to help the Cullens in the morning. **

**Hope that clears things up!**

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	7. Crystal Venom

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: Just some interesting info about to be revealed!**

**Latdh1: Doing it right now!**

**Mizzrazz72: I know, I just wanted to remind everyone who Blaise was and bring him back for a second. Harry's been away from Blaise for longer than that, so I think he can handle it!**

**Antybioda: I don't understand why so many people thought that Blaise died? Just wondering, did I ever say that? But still, someone from Harry's past will show up but it won't be Blaise!**

**Thank you to Itachisgurl93, bluedragonstorm, Kaylen Cooper, and jgood27!**

**YES I HAVE REPOSTED THIS, with barely any changes just to get back into the game of writing this wonderful story! Thanks for all your patience, and sorry for the extremely long delay! School takes up a lot of time and work, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Crystal Venom**

…

"_Blaise! Stop!" _

_Harry barged into the great room along with Ron and Draco who were trailing him, panting from the sudden burst of speed that he ran with to get to the room. Harry was breathing heavily, his black hair gleaming as his eyes narrowed on Albus and Tom who stood in the center of the room. _

_The room was small, with a pillar in the center holding a small brass pot that Harry knew contained the immortal venom. Next to it was Albus and Tom while Blaise stood to the left of them, all watching Harry with a confused expression. Harry strode up towards the white-haired elder man before slapping him soundly across the face, while Albus merely winced as he reeled from the hit. _

"_How dare you let him do this?" asked Harry, his voice so soft yet brimming with anger. _

"_Harry, we-" started Tom._

"_Harry! I agreed when they asked," spoke up Blaise, who was standing behind Harry. His arms were crossed over his dark black tunic embroidered with gold over his dark brown leather pants. "This is my decision, not yours." _

"_Blaise, you know the consequences of injecting the venom into your bloodstream, you could die." Harry whispered, stepping closer to Blaise while his large emotion filled eyes looked up at him, brimming with unshed tears. "Please don't do this. Let them find another candidate, just not you." His voice began to break while a single tear fell. _

"_Harry, my Harry," Blaise gently wiped the tear with his thumb. "They need someone who has a lot of psychic power to test it, so I won't die. And you will never be alone, I promise. No matter what happens, we have each other, remember?" He gently kissed Harry's forehead before finishing. "But I'm doing this. I'm sorry." _

_Harry took a shaky breath. "Me too."_

_Suddenly, Blaise reeled back, his eyes rolling back into his head while he grabbed his head from the mental assault from Harry. "Harry, stop!" he shouted, while Harry slowly turned his back to him before striding towards Tom and Albus, who looked extremely alarmed. _

_Blaise slumped to the floor behind them, breathing heavily from the temporary torture. _

"_You want a lot of psychic power, I'm here." Said Harry. _

_Albus' eyes widened. "Harry, what are you doing?"_

"_Testing the venom."_

_And with that, he grabbed the ornate knife on the side of the bowl and drew a large slit on his left forearm. Blood started to gush out before Harry took a crystal cup on the other side of the bowl. After filling it with some clear venom, he collected his blood in the cup as well, watching it turn slightly red. He turned around to a struggling Blaise who remained to the ground before smiling. _

"_Love you Blay." _

_Harry lifted the cup to his lips and drank the venom mixed with his blood._

"_Harry!" _

_Green eyes widened and Harry let off a scream that chilled Tom right down to his bones. What he done? Had he killed the boy who he had grown so fond off? Even though he had killed his parents to bring him to him, he never thought that he would be the one to kill the poor boy. _

_Suddenly, Harry fell the ground, unmoving. _

"_Harry! Harry!" _

…

Harry ran through the forest, his hair whipping behind him as he flitted around the trees in his path.

"Damn, I really need to cut my hair," he murmured to himself before skidding to a halt. Although many of his current thoughts were only revolving around Blaise who ditched him yet again, he was trying to focus on the rather pressing matter at hand: The Cullens had managed to not notice a bunch of vampires trying to kill then, surround their house in the night.

He took a breath before emerging from the trees that were in front of the Cullen household.

"One, two, three," he counted, looking at the three vampires stalking on the edges of the property. One was most definitely related to Emmett, he looked like a bear, while the other was a young man with gelled back hair. Finally, a dark haired woman was in the center of the two, looking extremely arrogant and cocky.

"Austin, Maria, and Royce King," he recognized from his crash course with Edward, about Alice's vision.

He narrowed his eyes, before extending a tendril of his power to their minds.

To find, nothing.

"What the hell?" he murmured to himself.

"No matter. I'll resort to barbaric ways."

Immediately, he blasted the three with his power, and not to his surprise, they kneeled over while their faces contorted in the pain from the mental attack. Harry walked out into the driveway openly before hearing the trademark 'whoosh' of vampires running.

"My my, I've gotten so uncreative." Harry mused, watching the three writhe in pain, under his feet.

As he noticed other rogue vampires appear in his vision, he smirked before letting go of the attack on Austin, Maria, and Royce King. He barely noticed some of the Cullens rush outside and gawk at the situation before them. Harry lightly stepped over them before joining Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper who all stood in front of the house.

"They had no minds." Harry announced to the shock of the other five Cullens next to him.

"What?"

"So you figured it out." The mahogany haired vampire, Anne, stalked forward in line with Royce King, Austin, and Maria. The other rogues on their left and right, scattered into the forest immediately as Anne walked forward.

"You petty school girl vampire, what the hell did you do?" asked Harry, a smirk in his tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked in return.

Harry chuckled before his face became serious. "Scram. There will be a fight, but it will not be today." He suddenly noticed Maria, Austin, and Royce King both in perfect shape, their face emotionless. How could they have survived his mental attack without having any aftershocks, he realized.

"A fight, yes. And don't worry, one of your past will come to haunt you too," Anne smiled, "_Hadeh-rien_."

Harry looked up sharply before snarling at them, "How do you know that name?"

"The same way I raised these vampires and gave them their abilities to rival you." She replied.

"Run. Run for your lives." He spat.

Anne smirked before four of them stepped back. Royce King raised his arms, and their forms melted into thin air. Harry widened his eyes at the blatant display of fantastic power before turning around to face the Cullens. Rosalie especially looked extremely shaken after seeing the man who had gang-raped into becoming a vampire.

"Training, now."

…

Three days had passed uneventfully.

In contrast to Harry's first few days where he had faced down two packs of werewolves, met his long lost love, had steamy sex, and then separated from him temporarily before having a face-off with rogue vampires that were supposed to be in the grave but were raised afterwards. It had been quite an interesting two days.

But for the next three, the Cullens trained regularly with Harry in the morning, working on strength, speed, and technique. Harry admired Jasper's abilities when it came to fighting because of his rather unique background with newborns.

Harry had even started bonding with the other Cullens like Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett.

Even Edward was starting to relax around him.

His musings were interrupted by a 'Facetime' call on his phone, coming from an unknown number.

Harry slid the little arrow before smiling at the face of Blaise on his phone. Blaise was smiling at him through the phone, wearing no shirt, and lounging on a large bed with blue comforters. His hair was disheveled and his smile crooked.

"Hey sexy," came Blaise's voice through the phone.

Harry smiled at Blaise before closing the door to his bedroom quickly and sitting down on the bed.

"Miss me?" asked Blaise.

"Course I did. Are you wearing a shirt?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nope," answered Blaise proudly.

"A few thousand years later and you still haven't changed a bit. Let me guess, you're naked aren't you?"

"Only for you," smirked Blaise. "Want to see my-"

"Blaise." Groaned Harry, shaking his head while laughing lightly.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you on a serious note, that I wasn't able to find Neville yet. He seems to be evading my sensing abilities and Luna is completely off radar. Draco and Ginny haven't called back so I'm just waiting in a hotel, in Chicago." He said. "How is the rogue problem going?"

"Odd, it's very mysterious. The leader told me that my past was coming for me too." Harry replied.

Blaise nodded. "Oh, Neville's calling, I should take this-"

"Naked?" laughed Harry.

"Course Harry." He smirked back before the line went dead.

Harry sighed before tossing the phone on the bed and lying down comfortably. "I don't get it. The rogues are vampires from the Cullens past, but who could have a power to bring back dead people as vampires? Who would they bring back for me?" he murmured to himself.

"I need to tell the Cullens who I am." He realized aloud.

…

_Blaise paced around the room nervously. _

"_You absolute idiots!" he roared at Albus and Tom, who stood motionlessly in the room. _

"_You just do whatever the hell you please, don't you?!" he shouted, gesturing at them while the unmoving corpse of Harry lay on the floor in between them, his bloody arm spilling out more and more blood in every moment. _

"_Harry, I'll be there soon," he whispered before stalking to the center of the room. _

_Grabbing the knife, he slit his arm quickly. _

_As Albus and Tom made an alarmed move to stop him, he blasted them back with his psychic sense so hard that the ground seemed the rumble under them both. They stood back and watched with concerned expressions while Blaise poured his blood into the crystal cup along with the venom, and downed it in a single gulp. _

"_I'm coming Harry." _

_With that, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain. _

_Tom groaned with anger. "Great! Now we killed them both!" _

_The two lovers were spread eagled over the floor, Blaise and Harry's dark hair stained with the blood from the floor while their dark embroidered robes were ripped from their fall. Blaise seemed to stop moving after a while before suddenly Albus noticed something. _

"_Look," he gestured at Harry, to which both he and Tom gazed at. _

_Slowly, Harry's skin was changing. _

_It was still the golden color of his Mesopotamian skin, but it began to almost glow in light of the window nearby while his hair seemed to grow darker and blacker, more exotic. Slowly, minute by minute, Harry changed first while Blaise's transformation took longer. _

_Tom immediately noticed a slow activity in Harry's mind, as a psychic. _

_A dark smile spread over his face and he crossed to the center of the room, before slitting his arm to start the transformation into an immortal. He had wanted to be first! Albus' eyes widened and he ran after Tom shouting, "Wait Tom! We should let them awake and then do it for ourselves!"_

"_No." he snarled, before taking the knife and slitting Albus' arm. _

_Overpowering the older man, he filled the cup with Albus' blood and some venom before shoving into Albus' hand. "Drink," he smirked, watching as a horror-struck Albus drank from the goblet before falling over in horrendous pain. Tom turned before noticing Blaise's transformation beginning to happen, before he poured his own blood and venom into the cup. _

"_Let my life end, and a new one begin." He said. _

_Then he drank from the cup._

…

Harry walked down the stairs of the Cullens house slowly.

He knew he had been there for only five days, yet the Cullens trusted him with their life. They had asked him to come and protect them from a phenomenon that even he couldn't understand. So he knew that he had to tell them his past soon enough.

Harry didn't expect so soon.

"Hi Harry!" piped up Renesmee.

She was sitting on the last step of stairs, slurping up a glass of lemonade.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?" he smiled.

"Ugh, not you too!" groaned Bella as she walked near the stairs. "Jacob has been calling her that all day, like the Loch Ness monster. It's ridiculous." She flipped her hair as she walked by, her eyes gleaming in the light above them.

While Bella was a mostly mature vampire, it was easy to tell that she was a newborn.

She still had problems controlling her strength because of her own blood in her system.

"What's up? Why do you look so worried?" asked Edward, as he walked into the room. Soon after, both Jasper and Alice joined in, coming into the room from the other side. Alice had a worried look on her face, meaning that she either knew or had predicted what Harry wanted to tell them about.

"Harry, you don't need to tell us." Started Alice.

"How much did you see?" he asked simply.

"Barely anything, just the topic of the discussion." She replied.

"What discussion?" asked Jasper.

Harry sighed before sending out a mental probe to the rest of the Cullens to meet him there. He almost laughed when he felt Emmett scream in his mind, at the odd sensation of hearing someone else within your own mind.

"The one about my past." Harry said.

"Harry we told you," Esme and Carlisle both walked into the room before sitting down on the couch. "We don't need to know." The rest of the Cullens joined them while Harry got up and sat down on the one of the blue chairs opposite of them. Bella talked quietly to Renesmee who nodded and began to walk upstairs again.

"Bye Harry!" she called before disappearing into the second floor of the house.

"I know," sighed Harry. "That's what you think, but you do need to know. There are things about that could potentially destroy the entire vampire race and I'm not just any other ancient vampire that had a lot of mind powers." He continued.

"Destroy the vampire race?" asked Emmett who had just joined them.

They were all sitting together, Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward, and finally Carlisle and Esme. Each of them look somewhat alike, with their pale skin, darker hair, and topaz eyes with the exception of Bella, of course.

"Yeah, you know that I'm older than Amun."

"Yeah, and?" questioned Bella.

"My name is Hadeh-rien Jamesu Pot-terik. I was born in the ancient civilization of Mohenjo-daro", cue the gasps, "and moved to the ancient capital of Mesopotamia, the city of Miaran where I grew up with my friends and mentors, all with psychic abilities." He breathed out slowly.

"I was born in the year 6821 BC, which makes me approximately 8833 years old."

Cue more gasps.

"And I am the first vampire."

…

**I strike again! But I bet many of you saw that coming. I left A LOT of hints about this one, just had to finally put it out there in the clear light. **

**So, I want to find actors who would play my dearest vampires of Harry and Blaise. **

**Let me know who you think should play each of them!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	8. Just the Beginning

**Story: First Blood Drawn**

**Author: Timeofmagic75**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of Twilight or Harry Potter books every in my life. This story is purely fandom and I don't own any of the characters or pairings that came from the original series.**

**Notes: Sorry for the late update but please don't hate me! I've been extremely busy and on top of that, my classes are approaching as well!**

**Latdh1: Doing it right now!**

**Mizzrazz72: I know, I just wanted to remind everyone who Blaise was and bring him back for a second. Harry's been away from Blaise for longer than that, so I think he can handle it!**

**Antybioda: I don't understand why so many people thought that Blaise died? Just wondering, did I ever say that? But still, someone from Harry's past will show up but it won't be Blaise!**

**Thank you to Itachisgurl93, bluedragonstorm, Kaylen Cooper, and jgood27! **

**Chapter 8 – Just The Beginning**

…

_Harry awoke to a very different looking world. _

_Everything seemed bright. More exotic. _

_He could see everything clearly and he felt absolutely amazing. _

_Harry was in his own room now, lying on the sheets that he and Blaise usually slept upon. Blaise seemed to be missing and he simply couldn't remember what had happened last before he fell asleep. Something important must have happened._

_The dark haired boy stretched his arms wide and yawned, his bright green eyes now speckled with new flecks of dark red blood. He could feel the utmost power coursing through his veins, his own blood mixed with super powerful venom that gave him immortality and unbeatable power. He looked at now glowing arms in the sunlight, which seemed to even sparkle in the light with their perfection. The strength in his once dainty hands was now flourishing with power. _

"_Harry!"_

_Harry whipped around to face the intruder of the dark room. He snarled at the pale sack of blood that quivered in front of his bright green glare, the boy with pale skin and light blonde hair combed back to perfection. His steel grey eyes looked at him with hesitation and concern. _

"_Harry? Are you ok?" the boy – no, man asked. _

"_Wh- Where am I?" Harry formed the words of ancient Sumerian slowly, his speech now changed completely. His voice was musical and light, carrying a seductive lilt that entranced even Draco a little. "What happened to the others? Blaise?" _

"_Look around you?" Draco craned his head to look over Harry, giving him a flash of a pale white neck. _

_Instantly, venom pooled in Harry's mouth and a predatory gaze coming over him. His eyes even glazed over as he stared at the vein that pulsed so clearly over him. Now, if he could just reach over and subdue the boy then he could get the fresh blood – NO!_

"_No! STOP!" Harry yelled. _

"_Harry, what's wrong?" asked Draco warningly, reaching out a hand. _

_Harry slammed the hand away with his hand, the motion throwing Draco against the wall and sickening crack coming from the arm as he connected with the wall. Harry whimpered at the sight of fresh blood falling in front of eyes, before backing himself away from it. "No! I WON'T HAVE IT!" He turned before rushing out of the doorway of the room. _

_He vaguely noticed the frightened people around him as he ran into the dining hall full speed, looking like a snarling blur of black and green. Harry screamed in fear at someone's advance before running out of the room, stumbling and crying as he ran through the corridors of the ancient ziggurat. He heard all the cries of people around him, some his friends, and some city citizens who had come to visit the ziggurat in their worship. Suddenly, as he ran, he saw the main doors of the hall. _

_Stumbling towards them, he blasted them open with a single punch before running out. _

_He was free. _

_Then he saw the blood. Everywhere around him. Blood in everybody's body of the city. _

_Suddenly spotting the great forest near the Tigris, he ran with his immortal speed down the steps of the ziggurat, like a wind blowing. People looked curiously but didn't spot anything. Harry continued, before rushing over the surface of the Tigris, his feet barely touching the water under him. Finally as he reached the huge trees of the forest, he collapsed against the trunk of the tree, gasping as he spit out the venom in his mouth. _

_The venom sputtered and bubbled on the soil, like acid. _

_Harry buried his head in knees, breathing heavily before looking up. "They must hate me," he murmured to himself. "I'm a monster who only wants blood at all times. Even my spit is so powerful that it makes me practically immortal." _

_Then he heard a rustle. _

"_Let me just collect some water, Nimmi!" _

_Blood. _

…

Four and a half weeks.

Nothing.

No activity what so ever from the rogues who had been able to avoid Harry.

The Cullens didn't press him for any more information about his past, thank god. They probably couldn't have handled the bloody love story that was Harry's past. Along with Tom, Albus, Blaise, and his friends, there were no survivors from that terrible war, save a few Death Eaters.

That was the same amount of time that Harry hadn't heard from Blaise.

He started doubting whether his midnight hook-up with Blaise was truly worth it. While living as a human, their relationship had been so innocent, full of light and life. They didn't even love each other, just simply like best friends who were together romantically. Then, after the fateful change to vampirism, nothing was ever the same between him and Blaise. Through all their experiences in the War that happened with Tom, their relationship after Tom was simply adventure, lust and sex.

They lived scandalously, running around with a hot passionate lover.

Eight thousand years, and they couldn't bring themselves to talk about Tom and what happened. Harry himself was scarred about the whole time, but Tom managed to still stay between their relationship even when he was dead or somewhere in between. Albus was another story. Stricken with guilt, he put himself into solitude and lived alone for a few thousand years before Harry convinced him to return.

Of course, his stupidity in creating another vampire race left Harry seriously doubting his sanity but Albus never did have much of that.

A sudden ring to his cell phone interrupted him.

The number was unknown.

He slid the dial before answering it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"_Harry?! Is that you?" _

"Neville?" asked Harry, shocked.

"_Yeah, listen I was wondering if –" _

"Is Blaise there?" he questioned anxiously.

"_No, Harry, after we met up, he left immediately for the Amazon to look for Ginny and Draco. I wasn't aware that you and he were even on speaking terms after the last breakup." _Neville's voice rang through the phone, a bit urgent.

Harry sighed before continuing. "Anyways, what do you want me to do?"

"_Scan for Luna." _

"Okay," Harry said unsurely. "I did this already – "

"_I know. But this time, look not for her, but for her actual mind." _

Harry furrowed his eyebrows before closing his eyes. Focusing on a mental image of the blonde haired vampire, he spread his consciousness.

The feeling of spreading his mind across all the living beings in the world, was a rather odd feeling. Harry felt like his entire body was expanding across the surface of the Earth, simply looking for the blonde vampires mind. As he scanned, he started realizing that her mind was simply nowhere to be found. Usually, even if he couldn't find them, their minds always existed on the top surface level.

"Her mind doesn't exist, Neville." He said.

"_Shit."_

"You remember what that means don't you?" Harry replied cautiously.

"_When I find Lucius, I'm going to rip him apart for destroying my wife's mind."_

…

Harry found himself settling into a family lifestyle.

He had recently gone shopping with Rosalie and Alice, buying a completely new wardrobe much to their happiness, and soon after went for a radical haircut. He cut off a large portion of his hair, leaving him with long and silky hair, but his bangs only came to his eyes and his hair in the back came to his neck. Harry's bright green eyes seemed to glimmer more now, but he was still caught up in his yearning for Blaise.

He now knew that Lucius Malfoy was somehow resurrected and had pulled out Luna's mind. But what on earth did that have to do with the rogues?

"Harry! Come on!" came a call from the living room.

He craned his head absent-mindedly and said, "What do you want, Emmett?"

"Hunting! Come on!" whined Emmett.

Harry smirked before he ran downstairs to meet the other vampires waiting to go hunting: Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Edward still held somewhat of a grudge against Harry but Bella had seemed to have softened up around him much more. However, Harry had become extremely close with the rest of the family, who welcomed him with open arms, despite his bloody past.

"Damn Harry, nice haircut!" smirked Emmett, as he came into view. "You still need to tell us, how you manage to look normal unlike the rest of us vampires?"

Harry remembered that the Cullens refused to hear any more of his horrible story of his past. After he told them that he was the first vampire, they decided that he need not tell them anymore because it was too painful for him.

He suddenly remembered how it was, as the first vampire.

...

"_Harry?" _

_The green-eyed vampire looked up from the ground. He was huddled against a tree, panting with his mouth filled to the brim with blood. He had tossed the body of his first victim into the river, hoping and praying that no one would find it. But, someone had found him now. _

"_Get away." He muttered. _

"_Harry, it's me. Blaise." Blaise walked out from the trees, his tan skin glowing in the sunlight, and his muscles showing clearly even in the dark light. He moved like a predator, hulking and huge, with two fangs protruding from his teeth, yet his eyes still held love and kindness towards Harry. _

"_No, it's not you. Your just a-" _

_Harry was interrupted by Blaise kissing him on the ground. They kissed fiercely, neither wanting to let go of each other. "God I thought I lost you," murmured Blaise against Harry's lips. "It's okay though, we're both here, together." _

"_Blaise, I killed someone." Whispered Harry. _

"_What?" _

"_The blood. It was intoxicating, and he was innocent man. And I killed him," whimpered Harry. _

"_Hey, calm down." Blaise pulled Harry into an embrace against the trees of the forest. "Calm down. After you ran out, I woke up first along with Tom. He told me that the venom was unstable and need constant blood, to rejuvenate us and keep the immortality. That's why we have fangs; to drink blood and sustain our powers and abilities. It's okay, its natural. We're a predatory species now, and we can't do anything about it, except survive." _

"_We're immortal?" Harry asked slowly. _

"_Yeah." Blaise replied, before Harry snuggled up into his arms more. _

"_You look pretty handsome for an immortal, Bel-aisen." Harry smiled, looking up into Blaise's bright purple eyes, glimmering with amusement suddenly. Blaise chuckled while looking at Harry as well. Harry sat up, before asking, "What's so funny?" _

"_You're calling me handsome. You should see yourself." Blaise smiled. _

"_What, am I extremely ugly now in comparison to you?" _

"_My love, you are exquisite, and completely gorgeous." Blaise breathed._

_And as Harry looked at his reflection in the great river Tigris, he gasped at him and Blaise together. They looked like gods, with their glimmering and bright eyes, contrasting body statures, and their glowing skin. Blaise had become taller and broader, while Harry seemed to be more petite. Yet both of them, held a dangerous aura around them, that in one second, they could kill you. _

"_I feel more powerful, Blaise." Harry said. _

"_It is true. We all are. Right now, Tom is in the process of testing how powerful we have become. Then, we will inject the venom into the others, depending on how powerful they are. But Tom has a theory that if we bite them, without killing them, the venom will go into their body and turn them into immortals as well. The pain will be much less, but they will become like us." _

_Harry smiled. "What have we done to deserve a perfect life Blaise? We can be together forever." _

_And Blaise smiled back before kissing him gently once more. "Our meager human lives are over. Now we live." _

_Blaise held out his hand, and Harry placed his hand in it before Blaise led him through the forest and back to the great ziggurat once more. Their old lives had been destroyed, and now they had a completely new life ahead of them. _

_And then, Harry realized that despite everything they were going to go through in the future, that he always had Blaise by his side. He never thought for one second, that even that would turn out to be completely wrong._

_..._

"Harry? You snapped out there for a second."

He gasped before looking at Edward, who was looking at him oddly.

"Sorry, had a little flashback to my past."

Edward nodded uncomfortably before walking over to Bella.

"Shall we?" asked Emmett, as they slid open the glass door and headed out into the woods. "We shall," answered Rosalie.

"Alright, whoever catches the first animal wins 20 dollars!" cried Emmett.

Harry smirked. "Your betting that you can win against the first vampire created in all existence. You're on, bear boy." And with that, the group of vampires sped into the forest moving like blurs to the rest of the world.

Harry flew through the trees, moving faster than any vampire Emmett had ever seen. Running was when he felt the most free, and away from his past once again. As he ran, he didn't even care about the race until he spotted a large deer ambling around.

Immediately, he flashed over and drank its blood quickly.

"Well well well. The first vampire in existence, drinking from a measly little deer. How pathetic."

Harry's eyes widened and he dropped the deer quickly, watching as it ran away from him quickly.

"Anne, how could to see you again."

The mahogany haired vampire smirked at him, her pale skin gleaming in the few rays of sunlight in the dark forest. Her resemblance to Victoria was amazing, yet as Harry watched, he attempted to figure out her power, but to no avail.

"Your power is useless on me, Hadeh-rian."

"Really?"

And in a second, she was on the ground, screaming in pain as her mind was assaulted with Harry's painful power. Almost immediately, it stopped and she breathed heavily before getting up once more. "My master warned me how painful that could be, but I never realized it until I felt it."

"Your master?" growled Harry before blasting her mind again to find the information. But instead, he found nothing. Again.

Anne smirked at him. "You can't read me, Harry. And as we speak, my rogues are capturing all you petty Cullen friends to destroy them once and for all. If you try to intervene, we will kill them slower and make you watch as it happens."

"And how on earth are you planning on stopping me?" Harry smirked back.

"Hello boy."

Harry's eyes widened and his breath quickened. No. It couldn't be him.

He turned slowly, to face the man that had ruined his entire human life practically.

"Veronan." He breathed.

…

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This was mostly a filler, but the end was intended to start the battles with the rogues that is upcoming.**

**This is NOT going to be a short story with 10 chapters or so, the plotline is actually much more intricate than seems. So if you figure out what's going on because I left a lot of clues, that isn't the bigger portion about this.**

**Read and Review please! Your reviews help me work much faster!**

**And I only have a few weeks to keep updating before my school and work start again, so please review!**

**Timeofmagic75**


	9. It's an Author's NOTE!

**Hey guys!**

**Please don't kill me, but unfortunately this is an author's note.**

**School is just too much right now and it's really tough for me to keep up and make sure I'm at least passing. **

**But I've also lost my interest in this Harry/Blaise relationship, but I'm still in love with the entire story that I've been building. So I'd like to propose something: **

**I've been thinking that when summer comes, I will start this story up once more EXCEPT without Harry/Blaise but instead Harry/Jacob Black. I'm sort of in love with this pairing and would do anything to see vampy Harry and wolfy Jacob. **

**What do you guys think? Review please so I can get your feedback and when I decide I will post my final decision! **

**It'll be the same plotline, but actually with a developing love story, because I feel like I can't develop Harry and Blaise's relationship anymore because they are already 8000 and have been in love for years.**

**Instead Harry and Jacob would actually have some development along with an actual plotline. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Timeofmagic75**


	10. Final Author's Note Forever

**Hey guys!**

**It's time for me to fulfill my promise! **

**The first chapter of Release should be up by now, or in a few minutes. **

**Please go check it out! It's rated M for a reason, so I hope all of you will be mature readers and take that into account. **

**It is Jacob/Harry, and I did get a few arguments against it. I know Jacob is portrayed very whiny teenage brat in the books, but he will be different here - hopefully much more different. **

**Much of it is the same as First Blood Drawn, WHICH WILL BE DELETED IN ABOUT A FEW DAYS ONCE THE 2ND CHAPTER OF RELEASE IS UP. **

**Go check it out! **

**Thanks,**

**-Timeofmagic75**


End file.
